My Not So Simple Life
by aminea88
Summary: Bella's simple life is about to change. When she gets her new job, she is faced with nuisances that she would rather not have to deal with. A new job, new house, new city, new people, and her charming new boss Edward Cullen. All Human.
1. Journal 1, Hi, Im Bella Swan

**Summery**

**Bella Swans simple life is about to be turned upside down. When she moves to New York City for work, she is faced with all sorts on nuisances that she would rather not have to deal with. A new job, new house, new city, new people, and her charming new boss Edward Cullen. BxE AxJ RxEm **

**ALL HUMAN**

_**NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME! THEY ARE THE FABULOUS PRODUCT OF STEPHANIE MEYER!**_

Journal 1 – Hello, I'm Bella Swan

Hello, I'm Bella Swan

You may be wondering, "Why is this crazy girl writing to an inanimate object, like this book, when she can be outside, socializing with her friends, playing sports or going shopping? Well, how about I tell you why.

This all started back in university, when I was studdying Accounting at Seattle University. My Professor, Professor Barner, told the class that the key to being a good accountant, is organization, and how can you keep track of a company's finances when you can't even keep track of your own life? So he assigned everyone a journal assignment. The instructions were relatively simple. Everyday, you would write a page or so about your day, your problems and achievements. Professor Barner would not read these journals, for privacy reasons, but he would check for completion at the end of the week. My 19 year old self hated that assignment, having to write about my boring life every day. You see, my life was, and is, dull. I am not one anyone would call a 'social butterfly', in fact; I'm more like a social outcast. I prefer a good book, to make-up, and studying to shopping. The few people who would try talking to me, quickly stops trying. Its seems as if nobody had common interests with me, and finds my silence as insulting. Its like I'm on a different page from the rest of the world.

Well here I am now, 22 years old, an management accountant at the small publishing company, Twilight books, in Port Angeles. I have a steady income, not a lot, but enough to sustain me in my single bedroom apartment. After University, I stopped writing the journals, I didn't exactly have a exciting, complicated life, so I had no need for it. But now, I have a feeling that is all going to change.

Before I start, I will give a brief history about myself.

My parents divorced soon after I was born, my dad, Charlie, lives in the small town of Forks. My mom, Renee, travels around with my step father Phil. I used to live with my mom, until I was 17 and moved in with my dad in Forks. I stayed with my dad for two years, to finish high school. After high school, I attended Seattle University for two years. I was ahead of the class, so I was able to graduate early. Afterwards, I moved into my small Apartment in Port Angeles, where I got my job at Twilight Books. I have been working here for almost a year now, and I am pretty content with my simple quiet life. I have plenty of free time for myself, which I mostly spent at the library. Even though I live a solitary life, I feel that I am complete by myself, after all, I am a solitary person my nature.

My simple life is about to change, I think. I have a feeling this change is going to bring on a lot of headaches. I better start stocking up on Advil.

Today I entered my small office that I spend a great deal of my days in. I walked to my desk. Most people have desks covered with pictures of family, friends, and/or lovers. Mine, on the other hand was completely bare, except for a pile of paper that was neatly stacked, a printer, a computer, an old phone, and a brass name plate that said "Isabella Swan" on it. I sat down in my cushiony chair to begin my work. That is when I heard loud talking coming from the office next to mine.

"Oh my god! Did you hear?!" l heard the voice of Jessica Stanley, the secretary, say. Her voice, usually filled with annoying giggles was now void of all traces of happiness. I was not normally prone to eavesdropping, but I could not help be caught by the alarm in Jessica's voice.

"Yes!" replied Angela, whose office is next to mine, she is one of the few people I can stand talking to. "I heard Twilight Books is being bought by a big publishing company in New York City, so we will lose our jobs, or we can move to New York and continue to work."

I tuned out the rest of their conversation; I was frozen in my chair. Twilight books sold? To a company in New York? I slumped back in my chair. I could not belive that this is happening. I heard in the news about companies that were bought out and then the employees had to choose to either lose their job, or move away. I never imagined that it could happen here.

I knew I would not have enough money to keep my apartment if I lost my job. And I did not want to have to move back in with my dad. I always had the option of moving to New York with the company, and they would pay for my travel expenses, and I would be able to keep my job.

I booted up my computer, I was still determined to get all my work done. I had time to think about what I was going to do later. When I logged into my email, sure enough there was a email from my boss with a bright red exclamation mark beside it, marking it as a high priority message. The email informed everyone of the move, and gave details about it. I printed off a copy of the message and put it in my bag. The message said that Twilight Books was bought by C&M publishers. I heard of them before, they were a big company in New York that published a few of my favourite books. I thought it would be cool to work there, but moving all the way to the other side of the country is not an easy decision to make, it would mean leaving my life, my dad, and my home behind. When I weighed the pros and cons of moving, I came to the conclusion that logically, moving to New York would benefit me the most. But, I was still against leaving everything I knew behind to travel to such a big city. Before I could make a decision, there was one person I needed to talk too. I quickly finished my work, organized my desk a bit, and then left the office early. I got into my silver Honda Accord (I got a new car when I went to university) and drove down to the small town of Forks. When I pulled into my dad's driveway and turned of the car, I sat there with my head leaning on the steering wheel thinking about how to tell him that I was considering moving to the other side of the country. After a few minutes, I got out of the car and walked to the front entrance, still unsure of what I was going to tell my dad. The house stayed pretty much the same since I moved out, my old red truck stood on the same place in the drive way where I left it three years ago. I knocked on the door and waited a few seconds until my dad answered the door. The first expression that crossed his face was shock, then happiness. He smiled his crinkly eyed smile as he moved aside to let me it.

"I did not expect you to drop by. You haven't came down here since Christmas four months ago. So how have you been?" he asked as I made my way into the living room and sat on the couch. Dad went to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"fine." I said simply, still trying to figure out a way to get to my problem. When he was finished in the kitchen, he came into the living room with two cups of coffee. He handed me one and took his, and sat down on the seat across from me. It was silent for a few minutes, when I spoke up.

"Umm... dad?" I started hesitantly

"hnn?"

"Well you see... The company I work for was bought, and is moving to New York City, they said that they will pay the travel expenses for any employees that plan on coming with them to their new location."

"... Are you planning on going" my dad said, I could not tell how he was feeling to this. He put his cup down on the side table, knowing now that this is going to be a serious conversation.

"I don't know, It would have a better pay, and better health benefits, and you know I need a lot of that with all the accidents I get into. But it's all the way in New York! It's at the other side of the country and I'm not sure if I would be able to deal with moving so far away. Also, you know I have enough trouble with accidents here in a small place like this, how will I be able to handle living in a big and busy city? I would end up spending half my life in a hospital bed!" I continued to rant about things that I would have to deal with if I moved there, I talked about how I would get my car there, or if I would get a new one, and where I would live. Dad sat there quietly until I finished.

"Bella, this is not a decision you can make over night. When would you have to let them know you are going?

"Well the email said that they are moving at the end of the month, so that would be in about three weeks. So I should tell them if I'm going or not within the next week or so."

"Bella, go home tonight and think about it, don't rush your decision. Think about it thoroughly. Remember, this is a decision about you, don't worry about me or you mom. Do what is best for you.

I nodded my head; I could not open my mouth because I knew if I did, I would start to cry the tears that were threatening to come out. I waited a few minutes until I was calm, then said good night to my dad and headed home.

It was 9:00 pm when I got home. I slid my key into the door of my old, small apartment that I lived in for the past year. I took of my shoes and put my bag beside the door. I made myself a quick dinner and took out a book. I didn't even make it past the first page when I heard the telephone ring.

"Hello" I said when I picked up the phone

"Hey Bella" said the soft voice of Angela

"Hey, what's up?" I asked awkwardly, I was not used to getting phone calls

"Oh I was just wondering if you decided to move to New York or not?"

"I'm not sure yet" I said

"Well, I am probably going to go, I just have to make a few arrangements. I think Jessica is planning on going as well."

"Really? I wasn't sure if anyone would go, after all it's quite far away"

I heard Angela laugh a bit on the other end " yes I know it's far away, but opportunities like this do not come every day, C&M publishing, is a big company and pays a lot. Not many people can make it for a job there, but if we go, we are guaranteed a job at one of the biggest publishing companies in America."

"Yea I guess" I replied lamely

"Well, I just called to ask that, I'm sure you want to head off to bed now, night"

"Night"

I hung up the phone and went to get ready for bed, I was exhausted. As I flopped on my old mattress, I thought about what Angela told me.

I thought about it for a minute, Angela was right, not many people get opportunities like this, and I am very fortunate.

As I drifted off to sleep, my last thought was 'I am moving to New York City'

**There you go! The first chapter of my first All human twilight fic! I hope you liked it, I know its a bit dull right now, but it will get more exciting when Bella meets everyone else. I will update again in a few days, if I get a review. **

**92 days until Breaking Dawn!**


	2. Journal 2, Welcome to New York City

**OMG EVERYONE I LOVE YOU! I never expected to get 4 reviews on my first chapter! This is the best response I have ever gotten for any of my stories! (Sad no?) BUT! As I promised, since I got a review (four actually ) HERE IS CHAPTER TWO! **

Journal Two – Welcome to New York City

Hello, it's me, Bella, again. It's been a while since I last wrote. The last few weeks have been absolute chaos, both at work, and at home. At the office, everyone was busy and running about, there were a lot of last minute preparations that had to be done. The people who were going to be going to New York, had to sign a bunch of papers, and the people who were staying, were all stressed out over finding a new job. All in all, the place was pretty tense. Back at home, I was all busy preparing for the trip to New York, I had bags to pack and a car to sell. My dad was also a problem. Not that he was being annoying or anything, it was just hard to look at him without tearing up, knowing that in a few weeks, I will be leaving, and probably won't see him for a long, long time. After the stressful three weeks, that probably took ten years of my life, I was finally at the airport, with my two luggages and a carry on small backpack, ready to go.

I walked to the long line up of people waiting to get their luggage's checked in. I recognized a few people from work, and waved a Angela when I saw her a few people ahead of me in the line. I looked around the William R. Fairchild International Airport, the high ceiling and the large lobby area I was in, made me feel very small.

After about twenty or so minutes, I made it to the front of the line. When I was finished checking in my luggage, I looked at my watch, and saw that it was almost 9:00am. My flight is scheduled for 11:00 so I still had an hour or so to spare. I walked over to a nearby coffee shop and bough a small French vanilla for an outrageous prise. I then went to sit on the benches.

I took a sip of my drink, gasping when it burned my tongue. I sat the coffee down beside me and pulled out a book. Before I could even make it past the first page, I heard a loud scream, the loud high pitched voice echoed of the walls of the airport. I jumped, and looked around; was someone getting attacked?

Eventually I found the source of the scream. A small, pixie like girl with spiky black hair, was yelling loudly at the security guard who was trying to help her.

"Can you believe the nerve of some people today!" she yelled "I was just sexually harassed and you are bothering ME about punching that bastard in the face?" I could see from here that her face was red with rage. After a few more exchanges between the pixie girl and the flustered security guard, they seemed to have settled an agreement. I watched as the girl stormed off, with a slight smile of victory dancing across her face. I laughed out loud; it was obvious the girl was having fun teasing the poor old security guard.

When the clock said 10:15, I thought it would probably be a good time to go through customs. In my opinion, customs at the airport is one of the most terrifying things in the world. When I got to the first metal detector, my heart nearly gave out when it started beeping. The security guard came over and told me it was probably because of my watch that I idiotically left on. I took it off and went back through the scanner, I sighed with relief when it didn't beep again.

When I finally made it through the hells of customs, I made it to the place where I was boarding my plane, and just in time too, some people were starting to line up in front of the counter where you hand it your ticket.

I went to the line, wanting to get in the plane before most of the people get on and clog the walkways. It was another ten minutes until they started taking the tickets and letting people board the plane. It wasn't long before I found by self in the narrow walkway in the plane, trying to make it to my seat without hitting anyone in the head with my bag (I failed). When I made it to my seat, I was happy to see it was a window seat, so I would not be cramped in between two people. I pulled a book out of my bag and put it down on my seat. Then I opened the over head compartment and threw my bag in there, it thanked me by falling back out and hitting me in the face, which made people around me laugh. Once I finished putting my bag up, and the blush fading from my cheeks, I sat down on my chair, right on my hard cover book. I yelped in pain and jumped up, hitting my head on the ceiling. I cursed a bit, and threw my book on the ground before sitting down in my seat. When I was safely in my seat, I heard a enthusiastic, high pitched voice that I recognize ask me,

"Hello! I guess you are the one I'm going to be spending the next … umm… however long this plane ride is, with?!"

I turned around and was very surprised to see the pixie girl I saw yelling at the security guard before.

"I'm Alice" she said friendlily. When I saw her close up, I saw that she had a really beautiful face, and pretty blue eyes.

"I'm Bella" I said.

The pixie girl, Alice, reached up and opened the bag compartments

"Umm..." I said timidly, "that is harder than it looks, do you need any help?" I asked, remembering my experience.

"No thanks, I think I'm fine" she said before lifting her large, heavy looking bag effortlessly into the compartment.

"Wow, I had the hardest time with that" I muttered, mostly to myself, but it seemed Alice heard me though

"Your first time flying?" she asked sitting down on the seat beside me

"Well no, but last time I only carried a parka with me on the plane. It wasn't a very long trip" I said, still feeling more than a little awkward.

Apparently Alice didn't feel very awkward at all, because she continued to talk in her happy, excited voice.

"Yes, I have traveled a million times before, so I'm now pro at lifting heavy bags into bag compartments," she said with the biggest smile.

For the duration of the flight, Alice didn't seem to stop talking for more than a few seconds. Even though I don't really like talking to people that much, Alice was sort of fun to talk too. She seemed so happy and enthusiastic, that you can't help feel enthusiastic as well. But I knew, if she was not forced to sit next to me, or if there was someone else around, she would have rather them, then the boring old me.

I found out she also worked at a publishing company, when I mentioned that I was transferring to C&M publishers, she gave of the loudest scream I ever thought could be humanly possible.

"OH MY GOD are you serious?!" she said excitedly after she was done screaming

"Yes, now don't scream like that again, people are giving us strange looks" I said, ducking my head a bit and looking around.

"Oh my god… I work there to!" she exclaimed again, this time, thankfully, a bit quieter.

"Really? Wow, what a coincidence"

"Then you must be one of the people who are transferring from the new publishing company we bought?" she asked

"Yes" I said simply, I knew it wasn't her fault, but I felt a bit of bitterness towards her for being involved with the people who made me have to move out here. The bitterness quickly passed, I would not hold grudges on the people at C&M publishers, and after all, they are just doing their jobs.

When the plane landed and we all finally got off that dreaded plane, Alice and I went to get our luggages. I waited as I watched all the suitcases pass by me, but none of them were mine. Near the very end I found one of mine, but the other one still didn't show up. Alice and I went to ask the people at the counter where it could be. And they told me that some of the luggages were not able to fit on the plane, so a few of them had to be left behind. I was fuming; I could not believe they left me here, in the middle of New York City, without my bags! I had one of them, but it was mostly filled with my books.

Alice diligently stayed with me until we reached the exit of the airport. She turning around she asked, "Where are you going to be staying tonight?"

"I guess I will call a taxi to take me to a motel or something" I said, I noticed it was starting to get late, and I didn't have anywhere to stay for the night.

"Why don't you come stay at my place!" exclaimed Alice.

"What?! Are you serious? There is no way I can impose like that." I nearly yelled.

"What imposing? It's just me, I live alone. And I have a spare bedroom in my apartment" she said, sounding genuinely excited about the idea.

"But… "

"NO BUTS!" shouted Alice cheerfully, "You are going to stay at my place!"

I got into Alice's yellow car, I didn't know what kind of car it was, but it looked expensive. As we drove down to her house, I looked out the window and was amazed at all the beautiful lights that dotted the city of New York.

Eventually I found myself in Alice's Apartment, it was not very big, but bigger then my one back home. She had a beige color wall, with many different paintings hung on them. There were two small couches that was a light brown color, and they looked really comfy. There were many other decorations that covered the apartment, it was really beautiful.

"wow, you really have a nice place" I said looking around.

"thank you! I spent a lot of time decorating it. It was a lot of fun to buy all the furniture, and picking the colour for the wall was fun as well…" she sighed as she said this, as if remembering good old times.

I put my bag of to the side, and took a seat on the sofa, feeling a bit awkward about staying overnight at a person's house that I just met. Alice was getting some clean sheets from a closet, and she cleaned out, what I guess to be the spare room, a bit before collapsing on the sofa across from me

"What time is it?" I asked yawning

"10:00"she answered, looking at the time on her phone

"Well, if it's ok, I think I want to go to sleep, I'm exhausted. I said yawning again.

"of course, I'm gonna go as well" she said with a yawn.

Alice directed me to the spare room, and headed off to hers. I flopped down on the white mattress, and buried my face in the pillow. I could not believe it, I was actually in New York City. The only thing I could think was 'this is crazy, I should be back home, in my own bed, with my own pillow, in my own apartment.' I started silently crying into the pillow. I continued to cry for another few minutes, as I tried absorbing in everything that has happened.

**AND THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER TWO! **

**TO ALL THOSE WHO ARE ADDING THIS STORY TO THEIR STORY ALLERTS! Can you PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE add in a short review before you go about your busy day, pleeeaaase. Me and my good fanfiction buddy, twilightfan9748, have been sorta competing to see who can get more reviews. And she always wins, so CAN YOU KIND READERS PLEASE HELP ME WIN THIS ONE TIME BY REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB  
90 days until Breaking Dawn!  
**


	3. Journal 3 Shopping With Alice

_**GOD BLESS ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! **_** Thank you so much for the great reviews that makes me want to work 10x harder on each chapter (to get them released sooner). Also, I reread my chapter 1 and 2 and noticed I am making a lot of silly typos, I am really sorry about that and I went and fixed them XD. I should think about getting a beta reader… BUT! WITHOUT FURTHER ADEU (did I spell that right?) let's start chapter 3!**

* * *

Journal 3 – Shopping with Alice

* * *

When I woke up this morning, I had absolutely no idea where I was.

You know that feeling right? Waking up in the morning after you slept over at a friend's house, and have this moment of "where the fck am I?" Well for me, this was the first time experiencing that, because I never slept over at a friend's house before.

I looked over at the digital clock on desk beside the bed. '_9:00…' _I groggily got out of bed, noticing I was still in the same clothes as yesterday, and headed out of my room to find my bag.

When I got closer to the living room, which was attached to the kitchen, I started smelling a burning smell. I started walking a bit faster, could the kitchen be on fire? I was almost at the doorway into the kitchen when I heard cursing coming from inside.

"Alice… "I asked "are you ok?"

"Yes, but these blasted pancakes keep burning!" she yelled, along with another string of curse words.

"Umm… do you want me to help?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"Do you know how to do this?" she asked, pointing to the burnt remains of a pancake, I saw four others like it in the trash bin beside her feet.

This time, I couldn't help but smile. "Yes actually, cooking is one of the few things I am skilled at."

"Then my all means, please do!" she said, stepping away from the stove.

I walked up to the black, stainless steel oven that Alice had. The counter top beside it, was a marble- like pattern of white, and light brown. I looked at the pan that she was trying to cook the pancakes on and held my hand over it to check the heat of the pan.

"This is why it's burning; you have the temperature on your stove to high, so it right away burns the top layer, but doesn't cook the rest." I said, lifting the pan off the stove and turning the knob on the stove to six. I waited a minute or so for the pan to cool down a bit before putting it back on the stove. I took the pancake mix and poured a bit on the pan. When I was finished making the pancakes, Alice and I walked over to her small kitchen table to eat, the table was small and round, with four chairs around it. While 

we ate, Alice asked me what I was planning on doing today. I told her I wanted to go see if I can find an apartment I can rent for a low cost.

"Well, until you can find a place to stay, you are welcome to stay here." She said with a smile, "it's nice to have someone to talk to in the morning."

"Thank you, but I really would feel bad if I bothered you anymore then I already have" I said, biting my lower lip and starring at a black and white vase sitting on a table behind Alice.

Alice laughed, "Honestly, you worry to much. Its really not a problem at all, but, if you REALLY insist on paying me back, you can always come with me to the mall today!" she sung the last part.

"… The mall?"

"Yes! The mall! "She was still singing.

I sighed, I hated shopping. "I guess I can go, but only for a while, I have an apartment to look for" I stood up and took both of our empty plates into the kitchen. When I was done cleaning up, I looked around for Alice, to see where she disappeared to. I found her in her room. She was pulling clothes out of her closet and dresser. She was holding clothes together, to see if they would work together, shaking her head sometimes, and throwing those ones back in the drawers.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked, because I saw that she was already dressed to go in a flowing, low cut black shirt with white polka dots. She was also wearing a short grey plaid skirt with thigh high black socks and kitten heel black shoes. To complete the outfit she had a black bracelet on her left wrist and a large black bag was thrown over her right shoulder.

"I'm picking out something for you to wear of course!" she said, still ripping through her dresser.

"But I already have something in my bag"

"I looked through that"

"Then why can't I wear that"

"They are not good enough!"

"What do you mean not good enough!?"

"Where did you buy them?"

"….Wal-Mart…"

Alice then gave me a look that said that I just proved her point for her.

"What's wrong with Wall-mart clothes?!" I protested

"There are a number of things wrong with them! First, they are not stylish at all, second, they were all made by poor, starving children in Africa!"

I threw my hands up in defeat; there was no winning against her.

"Ok ok! You can choose my outfit, but I will have the final say on it!" I exclaimed; horrible images of tube tops and short skirts flashing through my mind.

When Alice was done choosing, and I was done complaining, I went over to look at the outfit Alice chose for me. It was not as bad as I imagined. It was a simple, white and black, striped tank top and a pair of dark blue jeans. There was even a black jacket. When I was finished getting ready, and Alice was finished forcing make-up on me, we left to the nearby mall.

This was the first time I seen New York in the day. It was not a beautiful as it was at night, but it still made me stop to look outside. The streets were filled with all kinds of cars, and there were hundreds of billboards, on the buildings and beside the street. It all looked so confusing; I knew I was never going to figure out how to make my way through this maze.

"How in the world" I asked Alice, still looking out at the city, "do you find your way around this place?"

Alice laughed, "You get used to it" she said

"I doubt it"

The shopping mall was humongous

The last time I had been in a place this huge was back in Phoenix, and that was quite a few years ago, so I can't remember it that well. I followed Alice through many expensive stores, I strategically avoided having to buy clothes, but she still made me try on half a million things. We were there for about two hours, and I was begging to leave. It didn't look like Alice had any intention of leaving anytime soon.

When we went to the food court and got some fries, Alice's cell phone started to ring. She picked it up,

"Hello? … Oh hi Rose… I'm with a friend of mine… we are in the food court, near the windows…. Yes yes… ok see you in five minutes!"

"who was that?" I asked

"oh! My best friends Rosalie, she and her brother Jasper are going to be meeting us here in five minutes."

"oh, ok"

As I sat there, staring blankly out the window, I wondered why Alice even bothered. It was super nice of her to let me stay over, but now she must realize what a boring person I am. I glanced over at her, she seemed to be having fun slurping her strawberry shake. Alice was probably one of the nicest people I have ever met, and I was happy to have got to know her, but it was sort of weird to all of a sudden have someone to talk to. It was sort of nice.

After a few minutes past, I heard a loud voice call

"Alice!!"

"Rose!" shouted Alice

Alice jumped out of her seat to run over to her friend. The person I assume was Rosalie and the person I assume to be her brother Jasper was standing a few feet beside our table. Alice and Rosalie were hugging and Jasper was standing to the side laughing. Both Rosalie and Jasper looked very much alike, and looked about the same age. They were tall, thin, blond and very good looking. Alice, Rosalie and Jasper all looked like they should be on magazine covers. I sighed; I guess beautiful people tend to stick together. That thought made me feel even more out of place.

Alice dragged Rosalie and Jasper to the table. She introduced everyone, and I just nodded and smiled politely. When we all sat down, Alice told them that I was going to be working with her at C&M Publishers. Rosalie smiled and told me that she works there part time, doing random jobs. She also told me she was hoping to become a model, and she was doing that part time as well. She certainly has the body for it. Alice told me that Jasper was currently in teachers college.

I couldn't help but notice the light that would suddenly dance across Alice's eyes, and the extra happiness that was evident in her voice, whenever she talked to Jasper.

"Oh Alice, I was hoping we could run over to your house, I left a pair of my shoes there yesterday and I need them for tomorrow" Rosalie said.

"oh sure, Bella and I are done here, if you guys want we can head over now" answered Alice, grabbing her purse

"Sure, now is fine" Rosalie said, picking up her jacket and purse.

I stayed mostly silent for the rest of the way back, only talking when asked a question. I sat in the front seat with Alice, Rosalie sat in the back. Jasper was following behind with his car.

When we arrived in Alice's apartment, the lights were all out. Alice and Rosalie were talking as Alice flicked the switch to turn on the light, but the light wouldn't turn on. Alice flicked the switch back and forth a few times, as if it would help. Alice cursed and went over to the kitchen to try turning on the light there, it didn't turn on either.

"Shit! Those bastards, I told them if they waited a couple weeks, I would have it in!" Alice slammed the wall with her small fist.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"She probably forgot to pay the bills again" Jasper said, as if they been through this a thousand times.

There was a knock on the door, Alice ran to open it. There was a fat, orange haired, unpleasant looking woman standing in the doorway.

"Ms. Fair"

"Miss. Brandon"

I felt the atmosphere get really tense as I waited for someone to break the silence.

"you haven't been paying your bills" Ms. Fair said irritably

" I told you I would have it in by the end of the week"

"you told me that last week, and the week before that, AND the week before that!" shouted Ms. Fair, "There is no more 'end of the week' either you pay up by the end of the day, or you are going to be out of this apartment so fast, you stupid little high heeled shoes will fly off your feet, you hear?!"

And with that, Ms. Fair slammed the door to the apartment, and we could hear her stomping away.

I looked over at Alice; she had tears streaming down her face. Rosalie and I sat her down on the couch to try to calm her down.

"Why don't you just pay the bills" I asked when she stopped crying

"I don't have enough" she said

I looked around the apartment; everything I could see was brand name and expensive looking.

Rosalie spoke this time, "Alice, you have to stop buying all these expensive things if you don't even have enough to pay the bills" she scolded

"But… I can't help it… I see the stuff, and I need to buy it." Alice said, starting to cry again.

I thought about it for a minute, looking around the room, it was impossible to not see how much Alice loved her home. I felt so bad for her; I knew what it was like to lose your home.

"I have a solution" I spoke up, "you know how I'm looking for a apartment. How about I stay here with you and pay half the rent."

Alice looked up at me, and started crying even harder than before. She leaned over and hugged me tightly.

"You would really do that for me?" she asked between sobs

"Umm… yea of course" I said, patting her back lightly.

"Oh my god, Bella, you are the number one most amazing person on this earth!" yelled Alice, now laughing happily.

After that, we went down to Ms. Fair's office to tell her our plan and to pay the rent. Within the next hour, the lights were back on. After a dinner of pizza and Pepsi (Which Alice and Rosalie responded to with "this will go straight to our hips') Rosalie and Jasper went home,

It was 11:30, and I thought it was a good time to go to bed. I normalcy go to bed around 12:00, but I wanted time to write in my journal.

"im going to head of to bed" I told Alice

"ok " she said "thank you so much, for today. You are going to be an awesome roommate" she said with a smile.

I laughed a bit "I don't think you will be thinking that for long, I'm pretty boring. You will want me out of your hair by Wednesday" I laughed some more. This was the most fun I ever had in… so many years. Who would have known that having friends could be so much fun?

* * *

**BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**ITS FINALY DONE!! AAAHHHHHH!! I nearly died writing that. Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews, I got 13 right now and I'm beyond happy. I worked hard to get this chapter to you guys ASAP. I was planning on putting Edward in here, but that would have made the chapter way to long, and its 3:00 am where I am, so I'm pretty tired. I SWEAR ON MY LIFE THAT EDWARD WILL BE HERE NEXT CHAPTER, I SWEAR! **

**Also, sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes I must have made here, its pretty late, and my brain isn't working at its best. **

**BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

**89 days until Breaking Dawn!**


	4. Journal 4, Anxiety

**Hello everyone! Thank you to those that reviewed I am very very very grateful. OMG the host is great! I didn't finish it yet but so far it's nearly (nearly) as good as twilight! STEPHANIE MEYER IS TOO AWESOME! **

**And this is the second time I wrote this chapter (my mom deleted the first one, I was mortified)**

* * *

**Journal 4 – Anxiety**

* * *

I paced around the small living room, waiting for Alice to get ready. I had to be at my new job at 9:00a.m and it was right now 8:30. I was ready for the past twenty minutes. Alice thought I was being ridiculous, getting all nervous over a job, "it's not like they were going to put you through any tests or anything" she told me.

"Alice! Are you almost ready yet! We are going to be late!" I shouted

"No, we are not!" Alice shouted back "it only takes, like, five minutes to get to the office on a bad day, so relax, we are going to get there with plenty of time to spare!" I could almost hear her eyes rolling.

I found myself doing the most mind numbing tasks I was able to think of; anything the keep my mind busy, to stop me from thinking about today. It seemed like the entire day had passed when Alice returned to the living room. I had found no more things to do, so I decided to play solitaire, which is where she found me sitting.

When I saw her walk into the room, I jumped up from my solitaire game (which I was losing by the way).

"We still have fifteen minutes Bella, why don't you eat something?"

"I don't want anything to eat; I'm not hungry, besides, what if I do eat something then suddenly burp or something. That would be a nightmare!"

Alice looked at me like she thought I was trying to make a joke. When she saw I wasn't joking, she held her face in her hand and shook her head a bit. I could hear her laughing a bit. She tried muffling the sound with her hand, so she wouldn't upset me, but I could still see her small body shaking as she laughed at my silly behaviour. I crossed my arms over my chest, pretending to look pissed off, but then I started laughing too. Soon we were both on the floor, laughing until our stomachs hurt. After a minute or so, and we calmed down a bit.

I felt a little more relaxed after our fit, so I went to get a bowl of cereal, Frosted Flakes to be more precise. I shovelled down the cereal in less than two minutes, quickly cleaned up and got my heelless dress shoes on to go.

Alice looked over me, to make sure I didn't accidently do something stupid, like having part of my jacket tucked in my skirt. I was wearing a brown flowing skirt with a leaf print that hangs just below the knee, matched with a white jacket and brown tang top under it. Alice pulled a bit on the sides of the jacket, stood back, and gave an exaggerated nod of approval. I laughed and stepped out the door.

Alice's yellow sports car was parked in front of the building, so we didn't need to walk far to get to it. I sat in the passenger seat next to Alice. When she started the car, I started panicking again. My stomach felt like it was filled with really pissed of butterflies and I started wishing I didn't eat anything this morning.

When we got to the big office building, I got out of the car and looked at what is now where I will be working. The building was about ten floors high and was shaped sort of like a U, two tall parts of the building attached at the bottom by a lobby.

We walked into the spacious lobby. The floors were a creamy-white colour tiles with a design in the middle of floor. The walls were an off-white colour with a dark brown wooden trim. There were a few big and beautiful paintings that were placed on the walls. The desk that sat at the front of the room matched the colour of the walls trim, and there were two women sitting behind it, typing something and answering calls. There were a few couches that were placed around a small table for sitting. There were wide stairs on both my right and left that lead to the two sides of the building.

Alice and I walked up to the large desk, and waited patiently for one of the receptionists to be free before asking where the new employees were supposed to go. The lady, named Rebecca, told us there was a meeting for the new employees in building two (the U shaped builds two tall sides were called building one and two, the one on the left was building number two, and the one on the right was building number two) room 305.

Alice walked with me to room 305, which I was grateful for. We stopped outside of the room, the golden coloured numbers '305' was nailed on the wooden door.

"Are you feeling ok?" Alice asked me

"Well, I feel like I'm going to go into cardiac arrest if my heart doesn't slow down, but other than that I feel fine" I said sarcastically. Alice laughed at me, said goodbye and left to her own office, 402.

I walked into the meeting room. It looked very much like the meeting room back in my office in Washington, but bigger. There was a large table in the middle of the room, where some people I recognized from Twilight Books was sitting, and there was a large white board sitting at the end of the rectangular room.

I went over to sit next to Angela. She greeted me with a small smile and I did the same. This is why I don't mind talking to Angela, there is next to none actual talking involved.

After about five minutes or so of waiting, everyone was who was coming seemed to be there, because every seat around the table was full except for the one at the very end of the table, closest to the white 

board. Another minute or so of silence passed, it seemed everyone was too nervous to talk much, even the talkative Jessica, who was sitting across from me, was quite.

Everyone's head turned when we heard the door open. I swear I could hear almost everyone's jaw drop as we saw the person who walked into to meeting room. The man who walked in looked a bit older than me. He has bronze coloured hair that was styled in a messy sort of way, and beautiful, but serious, green eyes that was noticeable even from where I sat. Everything about this man was gorgeous. I could see a few of the women (Jessica was one of them) at the table had lustful looks in their eyes.

The man walked to the front of the room.

"Good morning, I am the CEO of C&M Publishers, Edward Cullen." He introduced himself in the most alluring voice I have ever heard.

Everyone at the table said good morning at once, reminded me a bit of when I was in grade school and we would have to say good morning to the teacher in unison before class.

Mr. Cullen told us about all sorts of rules that we were to follow, most of them were the same or similar to the ones we had at Twilight Books, but I would bet my foot that half the people (the girls) were not paying attention to what he was saying, but rather was busy staring at his perfect face. I listened intently to every word he said, I did not want to accidently do something wrong and have him yell at me, as handsome as he looked, he also looked like he would be the wrong person to piss off.

"Well, most of you will be working in the same positions as at your old job, but there are some people who will be assigned different jobs, I will speak to those few after this." Mr. Cullen pulled out a piece of paper. "Will Angela Weber, Isabella Swan, and Carey Kennith please stay after the meeting and I will give you a briefing on what your job is going to be."

My heart literally stopped for a second when he read out my name. I would be getting a new job? Will it be hard? I started freaking out all over again (internally of course, despite what people think, I have a decent poker face.) I glanced over at Angela, whose name was also called, she glanced back at me and we gave each other a "oh my god I want to die" look.

The rest of the meeting passed to quickly, the people who were keeping the same position as before were giving their new room numbers, and sent away. Angela, the other guy who was called, and I, were left sitting at the, now almost empty, table.

Mr. Cullen sat down at the chair at the front of the meeting table. He looked at the three of us sitting there. Angela and I were sitting near the back of the table, and the other guy, Cerey, was sitting on the opposite side from us, more towards the middle of the table.

"You know, you guys can move closer, it will be awkward to try talking when you guys are sitting all the way at the other side of the room" he raised his eye brows and smiled a bit.

I, of course, blushed and stood stiffly up from the seat I was in for the past hour, and Angela and I went to two seats near where he was sitting. Now he was sitting next to me, Angela on the other side, and Cerey across from me.

"Ok, that's better" Mr. Cullen said, flipping through some papers. "You previous boss, Mrs. Ciera, recommended each of you three for the positions we needed."

Mr. Cullen told Cerey what position he would be, one that had to do with financial management. Then he told Angela that she would be working as the assistant to the director of Human Recourses. He told them both what rooms to go to, and that the head of the department there will give them more information about what they were going to do. The both got up and left to where they were told to go.

Now it was only Mr. Cullen and I in the large meeting room. I started missing Angela's presence a lot.

"And you, Isabella Swan will be my new assistant." He said with a crooked smile. I must have turned very pale because he laughed and said, "Don't look like I just gave you the death sentence! I'm not that bad." I smiled feebly. He started gathering up his papers, and said "Mrs. Ciera told me you were shy, not a people person right? But that's ok, the awkward feeling will disappear after a few days, and there really is not too much people skills that you need to be my assistant, the only person you really need to get along with is me, that can't be that hard right?" He got up and led me towards his office. I could not understand; when I first saw him, he looked all serious, but now he was acting all carefree and friendly. Is he just trying to stop me from feeling to nervous? Or maybe he was just bipolar. Well either way, it was better for him to be nice and friendly then bitter and cold, but I could still feel those angry butterflies in my stomach.

When we got to the office, it was room 101. We walked inside and I was in awe at everything I saw. The office was first of all, huge. Secondly, along the entire back wall, there was a huge collection of books. I was itching to run over and look through all the books in his massive collection. The floors were a light coloured hard wood, and there were many large windows that covered the walls. There were two dark wooden desks on opposite sides of the room, one clean, the other covered in papers in piles and a laptop. In the middle of the room there was a glass coffee table with comfortable looking chairs surrounding it. There were also a few plants that were in the corners of the office and one small plant on the coffee table.

"So... here is the office, your desk is the clean one" he said, pointing to the desk on the right. "I have a meeting at eleven, so I will need to leave soon. Feel free though, to look through the books I have over there. Just be careful to put each one back where you found them"

I nodded and went over to his amazing collection. I felt like I was in heaven, all the great classics were here, all in perfect condition. I felt afraid to touch them, as if they would fall apart when I touched it. I picked up a copy of the complete collection of Jane Austen stories. My copy at home was in the final stages of decomposition, from all the times I read it. I put the book down carefully where I found it and continued to look through the collection.

I was there at the mini library for nearly five minutes when I finally snapped back into reality and remembered why I was there. I walked back over to my new desk. I was very much the same as the one on the opposite side of the room, where Mr. Cullen was sitting, only perhaps a bit smaller.

"You like to read?" Mr. Cullen asked, trying to break the silence

"I love reading; I spend a great majority of my time at the library. Your collection is wonderful, are they all yours?"

"Yes, they are all mine. I feel the great classics are not given enough credit, the best books were the ones written one hundred years ago" he said with a smile.

"Um... Mr. Cullen?" I asked

"There is no need for all the formalities, just call me Edward."

"Umm, ok. Edward, what sorts of jobs will I be doing as your assistant? "

"Well, you will be mostly in charge of making sure I get to my meetings in time, but I usually do fine with that on my own. You will answer calls and book appointments, and occasionally go down to the coffee shop across the street and get us something to wake us up" he said with a crooked grin.

I smiled myself, this time not a forced one, I was starting to feel less and less awkward around Edward.

"How about we go out for lunch now and get to know each other a bit better. We will be working together most of the time, and it would be best if we could get along well" Edward asked

"Ok...wait, didn't you say you have a meeting at eleven?" I asked, looking up at the clock

Edward laughed, "Good job, most newbie's don't catch onto that trick of mine. It's a little test I put new assistants through."

I smiled and blushed a little bit. I was proud of myself for catching on to that, but he would have to do better than that to trick me.

"So how about tomorrow?" he asked

"That's fine" I said politely

"Well, I think I should be heading off now, feel free to make yourself comfortable. I have my schedule over on my desk; it would help you to learn it." He said, and with that, he left the office.

For the next few hours I looked through the books a bit more and memorized Edwards schedule. When the clock said 1:00pm, I got my stuff to head home. Since it was my first day, an introduction day, the day was cut short, usually I would be working until around seven, or however long Edward was staying.

I decided to walk to the apartment; it was only a fifteen minute or so walk. Alice told me that I could drive her car home if I came to pick her up when she was done, but I was afraid of what would happen if I accidentally did something to her precious car. When I got home, I realized I really didn't have anything to do. So I went to my room, got changed into something comfortable, picked up a book and read until I ended up falling asleep.

I woke up when I heard a loud voice calling, "Bellaaaa!? Bellaaaaa!?" Alice's voice dragged on each letter of my name.

I felt more than a little disoriented from my nap. The clocks red numbers told me it was 7:30.

"I'm in my room Alice!" I called, sitting up on my bed.

Alice bounced into my room and sat down cross-legged with me on the bed.

"So, how was your first day? Was it as scary as you thought it was?"

"it was fine, I was assigned to be the CEOs assistant"

"Oh, Edwards? That's cool. He is a good friend of Jaspers, and his older brother Emmett, is dating Rosalie."

"Really? That's interesting"

"So what do you think of him?"

"Well... he is ... intimidating" I said, struggling to find the right words.

Alice laughed at this, "yes that is true. And of course his good looks doesn't help him at all. That's the reason why all his assistants never lasts for more than a few weeks."

"What?" I asked

"Oh, all his previous assistants would pay more attention to him then their work. One time they tried hiring a male assistant, but it turns out that that male assistant was gay, so it didn't work either." She laughed at this, "he didn't hire another guy one after that, I guess it's less strange to have a women staring then a guy."

That's when I started laughing, I remembered all the looks the women at the meeting were giving him, I could totally understand where Alice was coming from.

"So Alice, I have a question"

"What?"

"Are you and Jasper dating?"

This time it was Alice who turned bright red

"Umm... no" she said still blushing

"But you like him right?" I asked

"...yes"

"Then why don't you ask him out?" Normally, I would not ask such forward questions, but in the last few days, Alice became like a sister to me.

"Well, because if I do, and he says no, what would happen to our friendship? We have been like, best friends since we were kids, and it could also potentially make thinks awkward with Rose."

"Oh..." I said, happy I didn't have any complicated guy problems like that.

* * *

Ok! I'm finally done chapter four!

Oh and, I would like to say I know NOTHING about the inner workings of a company, so most of the stuff I write about this fictional company, is what I made up and is probably false XD.

AND THANKYOU MY GOOD FRIENDS NATALIE AND ALYSSA FOR HELPING ME WITH BITS OF THIS CHAPTER!

OH! And my friend twilightfan9748 has some really good twilight FFs, the one she is working on now, Camp Pembina is awesome and I totally suggest any AHFFs (All Human Fluff Fans) to read it!

PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER

also, im putting some pictures of outfits and other things i describe (like the lobby) in my profile, so come check it out if you want


	5. Journal 5 Part one, Awkwardness

**Whoa! Long time no see everyone! Sorry for not updating in like a month but I was dealing with a serious writers block, that I'm still not completely through yet XD. It's really hard for me to write these next few chapters cuz its all about Bella and Edward getting into a "more than boss-employee" relationship. I WANT TO SKIP ALL THAT AND GET TO THE MAIN CHUNK OF THE STORY T.T but I know I can't do that T.T so without further ado, let's get on with this chapter!**

* * *

Journal # 5 - Part 1- Awkwardness

--

--

-

"5:00 pm, Meeting with Helena Drone to discuss the release date for her novel. 6:00 pm, the board is having a meeting that you must attend..."

I read allowed the list of appointments as Edward sat at his desk listening. Today was my second day in office so I was still a little unsure of what I was supposed to be doing; thankfully Edward was helping me get used to things around here. Earlier he introduced me to a few people that I would be likely to be working with sometimes, and he also reminded me of what I was supposed to be doing when I was unsure. I was worried that he would get fed up with my foolishness and start yelling at me, but it seemed that his patience was hard to crack.

Edward stood up with a sigh, mumbling something about how he was going to be at the office till midnight, and straightened out the growing pile of paper he was in the middle of signing. I looked at his perfect face and remembered the conversation I had with Alice last night. All his previous assistants got laid off because they kept on getting distracted by their boss. I quickly looked at the laptop that was open on my desk, Edward got me a company laptop to use at work, I could also take it home if I needed to work at something at home. I already decided that no matter how good looking he is, I would not lose this job because I couldn't stop staring at him. How embarrassing would that be? "Oh yea, I got fired because I just couldn't stop checking out my boss, whoops!" I turned red at the thought.

I looked at Edwards's schedule. His entire evening from four until ten was completely packed with meetings. He would practically have to run from one meeting room to the next in order to make it in time for the meetings. And after all that, he has more office work that he needs to get completed for tomorrow. This was going to be one hell of an evening, for the both of us. I had to stick around until he was finished, as it says in the job description, in case he needs an emergency glass of tea or something. I was praying that he would let me out early rather than having me stay until midnight.

As he promised, he reserved the time between 10:00am – 2:00pm for lunch/tour. When he found out that I haven't really been around New York City yet, he insisted that he take me for a tour. I was totally against it, he had enough work to do without having to be a tour guide, I voiced my view but he wouldn't budge.

Edward was really friendly; he always talked to me nicely and never seemed bothered by my clumsiness. I already managed to put a scratch in his desk when I somehow tripped and smashed the pen I was holding into the desk. It hurt my hand a lot but I was too busy freaking out over the desk to really notice. When I finished my tirade of apologies, I looked up to see Edward nearly falling of his chair laughing, normally I would have been insulted by that, but this time I was just happy not to be yelled at.

The office was quiet except for the sound of Debussy coming from Edwards's computer. Edward was finishing up with the paper signing he was doing before we were to head out to wherever we were going (Edward told me it was a secret and that I would find out when I get there).

We got ready to go, I saved all the stuff I was doing (typing out some notes that were taken at a meeting of some sort) and shut my laptop off. I didn't really know what to say when we left the office; Edward tried his best not to make it to awkward by talking casually about things that were going on in the news and things like that.

"Bella!!" I heard a gleeful voice shout before I found myself in a great deal of pain.

The source of this scream and pain combo was, of course, my dear friend Alice, who thought that it was a good time to tackle me in a hug that nearly broke all my ribs in two. It's amazing how much strength someone as small as Alice can have. I was coughing for breath by the time she let me go.

"You guys going out to eat?" asked Alice. I nodded, my sides still aching from Alice's death hug. "Well you guys have fun; I have to pick up something from the Finance office, very top secret." Alice joked, stalking off and making Edward and I laugh when she peaked around the corner before she "snuck" away, pressing herself against the wall and shuffling around the corner.

"Finance office..." Edward mused, "she obviously is going to see Rosalie, what a slacker" Edward said smiling a bit.

"How do you know?" I asked

"Well, everyone from the finance office is away at a meeting, so the only person that is there is Rosalie, who is in charge of organization and that place is always a mess."

We walked to the parking lot where Edward's car was parked. The silver Volvo that sat in the parking space reserved for him glittered in the sunlight, obviously taken care of very well. I was expecting to see some flashy sports car, the kind that turns heads as it drives by, so I was sort of shocked to see that he had such a normal looking car. (But I would bet my entire book collection that he had a bunch of expensive upgrades inside the car that I couldn't see)

"Ostentatious isn't it?" He asked sarcastically, guessing my thoughts exactly.

I turned bright red as I stumbled to find words that would form a coherent sentence. "N...no... it's really n...nice, a thousand times better then the car I don't have." I laughed a bit at the end; I didn't want him to think I didn't think his car was nice, because that is definitely not the case.

"You don't have a car?" he asked with an expression that looked as if I just confessed to being part of the mafia.

"No, I will get one if I feel the need to get one, Alice drives me to the only place I need to get to; work" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"What about... if you wanted to go somewhere where she wasn't going?" he asked, still totally baffled at the idea that I could live a place like New York City without a car.

"Well if it was a big emergency and I REALLY needed to get somewhere I could always use a bus or a taxi" I said as I struggled to zip my ten dollar jacket I got at Wal-Mart -on sale -the other day.

He continued to look at me as if I was insane; I looked up and asked him "what?" -Even though I knew exactly what he was shocked about, Alice reacted the same way-

He just shook his head and opened the car door for me and let me get in, what a gentleman, before walking over to the driver's side.

I suddenly realized that this was a lot different from being in the large office. This little car only put maybe, a foot or so between Edward and I. I suddenly felt very tense and nervous. Even for someone who is not a social recluse like me, his presence is intimidating. I slid myself as far away from him as this small car would allow me to without him noticing. I heard the soft hum of the engine when he started the car. He pulled out of the parking space effortlessly and started to head towards the west exit of the parking lot. The radio was playing so the silence didn't feel too uncomfortable yet.

The entire car ride pretty much consisted of Edward trying to have a conversation with me, but I was simply too self-conscious at the moment to really be good company. This was probably the first time I had someone to talk to outside of the office, other than Alice, my mom and dad, and my old friend Jake.

Jake was a friend of mine from Forks, my first and only good friend, but ever since I moved too Port Angeles, we lost contact with each other since we both had jobs and other things to take care of. Jake was not really like me in anyway, he had lots of friends, was a very outgoing and upbeat person. I don't really know why he bothered with me during those two years of high school, but he was always there when I needed someone to talk to.

I twiddled with my thumbs a bit, picked off bits of fluff of my black dress pants, and looked out the window often to keep me busy.

We drove about ten minutes before we reached the small café we were going to for brunch. We both agreed it should be something simple like this, rather than something fancy that would make it seem formal – therefore ruining the whole point of this outing.

"Sorry for not really... talking much..." I mumbled awkwardly, I was feeling really bad for my... unsocial behaviour.

Edward smiled, "oh don't worry about it, I do this with every assistant and usually they babble like idiots, silence is much preferred over that" he raised his eyebrows a bit "are you usually like this? Or do I scare you?"

"Ummm, I am usually like this... "I mumbled some more.

"So I don't intimidate you at all?" he asked, leaning his head slightly closer to me.

I backed up a bit, "... a bit" I mumbled again. If I didn't stop with this mumbling he is going to think I have a speech impairment.

He smiled in triumph; he actually found that all funny, great.

We took a seat further into the café; it irked me to sit next to windows, which people walking down the sidewalk are passing by.

We placed our orders with the waitress, a preppy redhead who flirted with Edward like mad. Then Edward started asking me questions. A whole bunch of questions that seemed relivily useless to me, but he seemed to want me to answer them so I did. He asked me about where I lived previously and what it was like there, he asked me about what hobbies I had – to which I answered reading and sleeping- and we also talked a bit about Alice.

"So how is your roommate behaving?" he asked as the waitress returned with a coffee for Edward and a orange juice for me.

"Oh she is great" I replied, "a bit of a handful when she drags you out shopping though"

"Yea, I have heard about the incident with the landlady the other day"

"Oh god, she managed to spend nearly every dime she had on shopping. It's thanks to all that that I am living with her now. Who told you about that?" I asked, feeling less and less uncomfortable around him (that doesn't mean I'm not scared of him still, I am just getting more used to it).

"Jasper and Emmett both told me, I believe Jasper was there when it happened?"

"Yea, Alice told me you were good friends with him, and that your brother Emmett is dating Rosalie, who was also there, right?"

He nodded his head in response.

The waitress visited our table again to see how we were doing (more so, I noticed, then she did to any other table, and I bet I know the reason why) and I ordered a sandwich of some kind that looked good from the menu. Edward simply asked for a refill of his coffee.

We talked some more about simple little things like the weather and different things happening on the news, nothing really that exciting. I was most defiantly feeling the tension I felt earlier lifting and I started being able to speak a bit more freely –well, my definition of freely, for others it might have been still considered held back-. When we were done, we had a 15 minute debate over whether he would pay the bill or will it be split (you can guess what side I was arguing). Eventually he won, of course, and ended up paying, but I would remember to pay him back somehow.

We were done in the Café around 11:00 so, as Edward insisted, we were on our way to tour New York City a little but more before we needed to return to the office. I protested and told him we should return so he would be able to finish his work earlier, I didn't want to be the reason he would have to be at the office until past midnight, but he would have none of it.

In less than a half an hour I found myself in the heart of New York City. The bustling city looked alive as I watched a huge billboard flash advertisements across it, and hundreds of others just like it attached to nearly every building. I stared in awe at the huge skyscrapers, and the hundreds of people that crowded the sidewalks. My eyes seemed to have a hard time knowing where to look, because they were darting all over the place trying to take in everything around me. Edward laughed at my reaction.

"Have you never been in a big city before?" He asked

"Oh I have, I visited Seattle a few times and I grew up in Phoenix, but I never entered the main parts, and when I did with my mom, it was when I was much younger so I don't remember it very clearly." I responded, still looking outside.

Edward drove to what must have been a shopping part of the town meant for tourists. There were many little stores that sold souvenirs and other little trinkets. I saw a few food stands, many that sold ice-cream (I would have to make a mental note to stop by at one of those as soon as possible).

We walked up the crowded street where nearly no cars tried driving through because of all the people. We reached a particular store that looked like a dollar store I would find back in Port Angelis, only bigger. They sold some junk food and pop, but they also sold souvenirs and other little gadgets that I couldn't name for the life of me. Of course I had to be fooled by pressing the top of a prank pen that caused my finger to get slightly zapped. Edward looked like he was going to die laughing when he saw me scream and throw the pen down on the floor. Of course I ended up breaking it, and I had to pay and entire seven dollars for the ridiculous thing, what a rip off.

We left the cursed store and headed towards the ice-cream stand that Edward must have seen me eyeing. There was a line up in front of it so it took about ten minutes before we were walking off towards the car with giant ice-cream cones in our hands ( I got vanilla and strawberry scoops, my favourites).

All of a sudden I felt something bump into my leg. I, being the clumsy idiot I was, dropped my ice-cream smack upside down on the floor. I felt like crying. I turned around to see what had bumped into me and saw a little boy around the age of six. He looked up at me and stumbled backwards. Apologizing, he stood back up, explained that he thought I was his big sister, and ran off. I watched him go for a second before turning around and noticing something big.

Edward was not there.

He must have not realized that I stopped when the little boy crashed into me and kept walking. After all, I didn't exactly talk enough for him to notice I was not there anymore.

I looked around, and ran forwards a bit hopping to catch sight of him. I turned a few corners in the direction I thought the car was in. I should have known better and stayed where I was because soon I had no idea where I was, (not that I had any idea in the first place).

I was lost.

--

--

--

* * *

**GAH! FINALLY! **

**I thought that chapter would NEVER end. Do you know how hard it is to write a boring chapter during a writer's block? If you don't, then just know that it is very painful T.T. There might be a few grammar/spelling mistakes in this; because I was being so impatient with it I might have not did a good enough job editing it.**

**The next chapter won't take as long as this one did to come out, because I actually know what is going to happen during it, unlike this one where I just sort of winged it XD.**

**OH! I used a quote from Twilight in here! If you guys can find it, and tell me where it is used, I will give u a virtual cookie . **

**THANK YOU TO ALL THE AMAZING PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS!! IT'S YOU GUYS THAT KEEP ME MOTIVATED! BLESS YOU ALL! **

**Oh and PLEASE review, tell me what you like and don't like about my story so far, or this chapter, or whatever. Tell me I am a # for not updating in two months if you want to, just PLEASE REVIEW! ******


	6. Journal 5, Part Two, Lost!

**Thank you everyone who reviewed on my Chapter 5 and on the first Chapter of my friends story I posted. And as promised, here is Chapter 6 (or Journal 5 part two). And i didnt even wait for 10 reviews... arnt i nice. I better get lots this time or i might regret it XD lol. But still, if you didnt review on the last chapter please do so, it would mean so much to me and my soon-to-be Fanfiction Buddy. :)  
**

--

* * *

Journal #5 (part two), Lost

--

--

--

Have you ever had one of those moments that you just wish you could go back in time and do some things differently? Well I am having one of those right now. I wish I charged up my dead cell phone, I wish that I thought of asking for his cell phone number, I wish I said something to make him notice I stopped when the kid bumped into me, I wish I didn't wonder around looking for him and get myself more lost then I was before.

I sighed; I felt like crying. How could I be so stupid? I am twenty two years old and still getting lost like a five year old. I sat down on an old bench sitting in this park I found while wondering around. I had no idea what I was supposed to do next. Should I call a taxi to take me back to the office and call Edward from there? Should I just wait here and hope he will find me? Should I go back into the main part of town to where we went before (if I can find it) and hope he thought of going back as well?

I could not just sit here, I was getting too twitchy. I got up to try finding my way back to the place where I was separated from Edward or somewhere nearby. I remembered the Ice-cream stand had a yellow roof... and that is it. I walked to the direction I thought the ice-cream stand was located. I asked a few people if they knew where there was a yellow roofed ice-cream stand, but all I got was weird stares and they continued to walk on... how rude...

I gave up on trying to ask people walking down the street for help, so I walked into a nearby tourist shop and bought a map of New York City. I asked the person at the cash register where on the map we were and she, luckily it was her job to be nice to people, pointed out the spot on the map where we were.

I walked on to the busy sidewalk and looked around, keeping my finger on the part of the map where the woman told me I was. I was nearly knocked over by a huge group of tourists who just pushed past me, I guess that's what I get for standing in the middle of a busy sidewalk looking stupidly and trying to get control of the stupid map that was being all crumpled and folded by the wind.

I walked to a park bench that I saw was unoccupied and sat down to look at the map. The map showed the main part of New York City so it was fairly detailed. I scanned the map for any streets or anything that I might remember seeing during the tour. Edward pointed out a few street names but my brain didn't seem to compute them.

I debated just calling a taxi, but then I remembered that it was a good hour or so drive to the office, and I probably didn't have enough money to pay. Also, I have never used a taxi before without someone else there so I was sort of scared of the idea.

I looked closer at the map and saw a nearby symbol for "Park". It was the only one within close walking distance so it must be the one I was just at. I looked in the opposite direction, and saw a street I thought I recognized. Seeing as that was the closest I could get, I started walking in that direction.

After walking for about 15 minutes (which is a lot longer than people seem to think). I finally found something I recognized. Do you remember that evil souvenir shop that Edward and I went into earlier? The one with that evil pen from hell, which I broke and am still carrying around in my pocket? Well I sure do, and I never thought I would be so happy to see it. I ran towards it, I nearly started singing out loud when I plopped down on the bench in front of it. I had my moment of bliss until I realized that this really didn't solve my problem. I was still lost and I still wasn't sure if Edward would be able to find me here. I kept sitting on that bench though; after all it's likely that Edward will pass by here.

That's when I all of a sudden thought of something. What made me so sure that Edward was looking for me? What if he assumed that I would find my way home eventually and had to run off to his meetings?

This is when I seriously started panicking.

I breathed in shakily. I felt another urge to cry. I continued to look around the large area, praying that I will catch glimpse of his beautiful bronze hair or his gorgeous green eyes... whoa! When did I start thinking those words... beautiful and gorgeous... how strange. I gave my head a good shake and blushed deeply at my thoughts. You can call this paranoia, but sometimes I get this sudden fear that someone can read my mind so I get very embarrassed when I think something embarrassing... I know I'm crazy ok? How do you think I got myself into this mess?

Suddenly, I saw a glimpse of bronze hair walking down on the other side of the street. I jumped up to check if it was him, but the crowds blocked my view. I ran in the direction where I thought I saw him. I didn't see him, so I continued to walk down in the direction I saw him in. I was desperate ok? I wasn't going to go back after I swear I saw him over in this direction. I continued to walk and get more lost. Before I knew it, I was in some alley way sort of thing, in between some buildings. Even though it was day time, the buildings blocked off most sunlight so it was still dark.

All of a sudden all the scary stories I heard about alley ways popped into my mind and I started re-panicking

I turned around to try finding my way out of this, but the entire place seemed to be some sort of maze. Suddenly I saw some people sitting on some boxes, doing something very obviously illegal. The smell made me want to throw up but what made me even more nauseous was that they saw me. They gave me a look, but before I could figure out what sort of look it was I bolted in the other direction. I guess that wasn't such a good idea because they must have thought I was going to tell the police or something. I heard them shouting something at each other. I started running faster, but suddenly I tripped and fell face first into the dirt. I scrambled to get back up and started running again. I turned a corner and found myself in a dead end. I reached into my pocket to find something that could help me. My cell phone was apparently dead... fantastic... and the only other thing I had was that stupid, broken, prank pen. I pulled the pen out; maybe I could at least stab them or something with it.

I didn't want to stay in that dead end anymore, so, armed with a prank pen, I peaked my head around the corner. Not seeing anyone there, I ran in a direction that took me away from where I saw them.

After another minute or so of running, I got so tired that I could no longer feel my legs and I was sure they were about the cave in. I stopped running and stood still for a minute to see if I could still hear them coming. I heard nothing so I rested my hands on my knees to try to catch my breath. All of a sudden I felt a large hand grab my shoulder.

Without even turning around I screamed and stabbed the hand with the pen. I heard the mans deep voice curse and pull his hand away. Before I could run away, the man grabbed me again, and before I could scream again he put his hand over my mouth.

That was the last thing that happened before I passed out.

--

"Is she waking up" said voice number one

"I think so" said voice number two

"I can't believe she actually stabbed my hand!" said voice number one

Then I heard some laughter and I shot up quickly. Suddenly there was a hand on my back and on my arm to steady me.

"What's going on" I asked a little hazily.

"You passed out and hit your head on the floor Bella" Said voice number two. I suddenly recognized the voice. It was Edward.

"But..." I was so confused, why was Edward here? What about that guy who grabbed me?

"Sorry Bella, Emmett must have scared you to death. I asked him to help looking for you, I showed him your picture from your ID card you left in my car, and we saw you run into the alley ways and followed you but soon got lost as well. When we did find you, you stabbed him with a pencil and passed out from fright" Edward explained, his tone making it obvious he found this very amusing.

I looked over at the person beside him. I could now see the big, bleeding bruise thing left by my prank pen.

"Sorry Bella, I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that" apologized Emmett.

"Oh no, I'm SO sorry about your hand!" Now it was time for me to start freaking out again, it seemed to be happening a lot today. "I would have run away from you if I saw you coming, I saw some scary men in that alley way so I was more than a little spooked. I am SO sorry!" I continued to apologize over and over until Emmett pretended to pass out from blood loss and scare me half to death again. (Only later did I realize there was no way he would pass out from losing that little blood)

"But it is a funny story isn't it?" Emmett said. "You thought I was some sort of rapist or something and passed out from fright. Talk about good survival instincts" he said sarcastically

I blushed deep red and stuck my tongue out at him. We all started laughing.

"Oh my god!" I shouted suddenly, making both Edward and Emmett jump slightly.

"What?! "They both asked startled at my outburst.

"What time is it?! Your meetings?! You better not be late because of me!" I started freaking out... again...

"Oh don't worry I postponed the meetings a bit, it's not a big deal, I do it all the time." He waved it off with his hand.

"NOT A BIG DEAL! My job is to make sure you are on time! But now I am making you late! We got to go now!" I continued my freaking out and no one tried to stop me (I guess they knew it was pointless) until we got into the car and was on our way.

--

The rest of the day was pretty much normal, we got to the office on time for the postponed meetings, and I took a bunch of phone calls and did other assistant stuff. During the brief moments when the phone was not ringing (it was actually quite rare, the phone never seemed to stop ringing) Edward gave me permission to read some of the books on his shelves, as long as I was careful with them.

At the end of the day, or maybe that wasn't the right word to use, because it was 11:00 pm, Edward gave me permission to leave early because there were no phone calls at this time of night, and the few they do get he could pick up. I told him I would stay, especially after all the trouble I caused, I didn't want to leave, but he insisted. I walked the twenty or so minute walk to the apartment – all the while having flash backs of those men I saw in the alley way, so I more ran to the apartment then walked-

I walked in and crashed down onto the couch, shoes and all. I was totally exhausted, I didn't even have enough energy to walk over to the kitchen and make myself a frozen waffle or something to eat for dinner.

I heard Alice come into the room.

"You awake Bella...?" I heard her say in a sing song voice.

I grunted into the couch as a reply

"I heard you had quite the adventure today... remind me not to ever arm you with a prank pen" she said and started laughing.

"uhhhhgg" came my reply again. I guess Emmett must have told Rosalie who told Alice, next thing I know it's going to be in the newspaper!

"Bella! If you sleep in the clothes like that you will ruin them! But then again it might not be such a bad thing then I could go shopping again... but still! Let's go to your room and you can change into your pyjamas.

Alice pulled my shoes off and had to pretty much carry me to my room. I got changed quickly into pyjamas and was asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

--

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**WOOO! CHAPTER 6 IS FINALY DONE! **

**Again, thank you everyone who reviewed up till now, you guys are the greatest ever. I plan on working harder on this story so I can get them up faster, because I know the pain of stupid FF authors who only update one a month and it kills me to be one of them. T.T**

**Also! I am in the process of starting up another All Human Fic that will start being posted once this one is further along. I had to start writing it because the idea was in my head and I couldn't write this one, but now that it's all out on paper I can start working on this one again without to many distractions XD. I hope when I do start the other one, you guys will all read it and give as awesome reviews as you do for this one XD I will now give a short summery for my new FF, please review and tell me whether u guys think it's a good idea or not.**

**--**

**--**

**Summary:  
Bella is devastated to find out that her father, Charlie, was found dead in his small house in forks. The police investigation turns out cold, the only thing they can find out was that he had massive debts to many different people. Determined to find out who killed her father, Bella goes to his hometown to investigate on her own. While there, she finds out that her father owed a particularly large debt to a certain rich family in the area. In order to first pay off the debt and investigate further, she goes to their house and demands to become their maid in order to pay back the huge debt.**

* * *

**-- OH AND I FORGOT TO ADD IN A LINE FROM THE TWILIGHT SERIES, so dont look for it this time XD instead i will give virtual cookies to ALL of my dear reviewers for being so awesome!  
**


	7. Journal 6 Doomed

**Hello Readers! Thank you everyone once again for your fabulous reviews. One thing I got comments about was how I did a very very very poor job of describing NYC. Trust me, I know how bad I did T.T I accidently called it a "town" a few times... whoops, because I live in a very very small town myself I accidently wrote that out of habbit... sorry . There won't be any more attempts at describing the big city, the rest of the chapters will take place closer to where Bella lives and works, which will be in the thinner parts of the city. **

**Another thing is, don't expect any updates in the next week, but expect a really big one or more than one update afterwards. Tomorrow, I am heading off to feed the mosquitoes in Algonquin Park for seven days... scary idea for someone as technology-oriented as me... Not Internet... no manga... no civilization for seven days! –Shiver- I will have a lot of spare time so I will be writing much more than normal XD**

* * *

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

* * *

**Journal 6- Doomed**

Dear journal

This is Bella Swan writing again, and I fear very much I might be my last time ever writing in you. If that is the case, thank you so much for hearing out my silly problems and all sorts of other junk I wrote in you.

Maybe I should tell you about today, my death sentence.

It's been about a month now that I have been working at C&M Publishers. I have finally gotten used to my job as Edward, the CEOs, assistant. It has been in fact quite enjoyable. Once I got used to Edwards intimidating presence, which actually only lasted a few days, I found that he is a very likable person. It's almost unfair that someone can be so perfect inside and out.

I never thought that it would feel so... right, living here in New York with all these people. I thought that, even in this big city, things would be... sort of the same as it was back home, well at least my day to day routines would be pretty much the same. Back home, I lived in three places, and those were the only places I would go, my apartment, work, and the library. Also, in Forks and Port Angeles, I would have little to no interaction with people. But to my great surprise, here is much different, and I like it.

At home, I have Alice there, who is now the big sister I never had and she would take me all over the place, insisting that I need to have a life OUTSIDE of work and home. She took me mostly to the mall, but there was this time she took me to some club (that didn't work out well, I ran for the door only 20 minutes in, I will tell you THAT story another time) . Even at work things were hugely different. Most of the people I work with are the most amazing people you would meet. I saw Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper often, both in the office and outside. Rosalie worked here most of the time and she and Alice visited me when they were not busy. Emmett didn't work here, he sometimes did "favours" for Edward when we needed it (by favours I mean, Emmett picks up something for us, and Edward gives him a hundred bucks), and Jasper drops by without any apparent reason (Alice) so I also saw him sometimes in the office. Even when they were not around, Edward always was - well, except when he had meetings to go to. Edward was surprisingly easy going, but at the same time very professional, and he treated me in a very relaxed manor, not like a superior talking to someone under him. I felt like he was more like a friend rather than a boss.

I laid in my bed and thought over these things. Over all, I was very happy I decided to transfer over here. Even though I sometimes miss the quite that I no longer had over in this bustling city.

"BELLLAAA!!" yelled my human alarm clock, Alice.

"I'm up, I'm up..." I muttered as I climbed out of bed.

It was 6:00 in the morning, about the time I get up every morning but today it seemed particularly tiring. Probably because I knew I worked until midnight last night and ended up not falling asleep until two... delightful.

I got ready for work, and like I when I was five, my clothes were already set out for me on the bed. I was starting to wonder if Alice would ever stop doing that, I knew how to dress myself (all though Alice would probably disagree of course). Alice was having fun with her new, 3D dress up doll.

I sighed and put on what Alice had prepared for me, I told her that I didn't want anything flashy, and after much debating, she eventually agreed that she will keep it simple . Today I was wearing simple black dress pants and a light blue blouse.

I was happy that it was finally warm enough to go out without a jacket, even though its mid may now, the weather has been rather chilly and wet. I loved warm weather, and since I lived in such a sunless place like the Olympic Peninsula for the past five years, I was not taking the sun for granted.

I got into Alice sports car, now suddenly feeling so much better than I did when I woke up. As usual, Alice drove a little too fast for my taste, and as usually, I complained about it.

Me and Alice got to the office and went our separate ways. I went straight to Edwards's office to start picking up phone calls and stuff.

When I got there, Edward was already sitting at his desk, on the phone with someone, a client by the professional tone in his voice. I mouthed good morning to him, and he smiled in response. I don't think I will ever get used to having my breath taken away each time I see him smile.

I sat down at my desk and quietly got to work; picking up calls and scheduling appointments and such.

We was only there for about an hour and a half or so, not much talking went on between Edward and I, we were way to busy trying to do thirty things at the same time. There was finally a break, and we went across the street to this coffee shop.

We took a seat out on the patio, to take advantage of the sunshine. We ordered our coffees, and I opened up a newspaper that was sitting on the table. The thing was huge compared to the local papers I got back in Washington.

"I don't understand how you find anything in this" I said in frustration, "It's just so long"

"Well I guess there are a lot of things going on." Edward replied. "What are you trying to look for?"

"Nothing really, just interesting looking articles, not advertisements or stuff like that"

"You interested in articles about crime or something like that? They are usually interesting."

"I would rather read an article about something good that happened. I hate how newspapers and television always seem to be reporting bad and evil things that are going on and very rarely do they talk about someone who did something really heroic and good. Not that it's not important to report the bad things, its unhealthy to try to close your eyes to the world around us, but it's nice to hear that the world isn't completely filled with evil." I continued to flip through the paper.

"... wow" I heard Edward mumble.

"Oh! Sorry! I started going on without realizing!" I looked down in embarrassment.

"Oh no, it's not that, you didn't say anything wrong. Actually, it's nice to hear you express your thoughts sometimes. You have very interesting views on things."

I was still blushing, "oh... uhh... not really... my mom always told me I said weird things... like that I guess... "I fumbled with my words. Why does this guy have to say things that make me like this?

"Weird doesn't necessarily have to be a bad thing does it? "He said, smiling.

"umm..." I didn't know what to say to that. Luckily our waitress appeared again to give us our drinks, providing me with enough distraction to avoid having to answer his question.

Before the previous conversation about my weirdness comes back, I decided to change the topic.

"How old is C&M productions? And how did you get to be the CEO at such a young age?" I asked.

"Well, C&M is actually not that old. It was started about fortyish years ago by my father and my uncle." He explained. "that's also why I got the job a CEO so early on."

"So does the C in C&M stand for Cullen?" I asked curios now.

"Yes, and M stands for Masen" Edward explained.

"So your father's last name is Cullen and your uncle's last name is Masen?"

"Not quite, it's actually kind of complicated but, my uncle, Carlisle Cullen, was adopted by my parents when both my father and he were quite young. When he got older, he decided to change his last name back to his birth name, Cullen. The reason my last name is "Cullen" is because about seven years ago, my father died in a car accident and I was adopted by my uncle." He explained.

"oh... I'm sorry" I mumbled.

He laughed, "It was a long time ago, I miss him sometimes, he was a great man, but life goes on right?" he said.

We finished off our coffees and were about to head out when he suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing, I was just wondering. Have you ever gone camping before?"

"Oh please! Of course not! I can't survive a small hike in the forests back home without my dad holding my arm so I didn't fall into a river or something. I would probably die on a camping trip."

All of a sudden he laughed, as if I was missing some joke. He then turned around and headed back towards the Volvo.

Still confused about what he said about camping, I couldn't concentrate on my work. I was being more clumsy then usual as I tried to think of what could possibly have made him laugh like that. I know that it's sort of funny how I am so clumsy and everything. But the way he laughed made it seem like he knew something I didn't...

All of a sudden, I email notice came up on my screen.

I opened the email. It was from Edward (even though he is sitting right in front of me now...)

* * *

_Dear C&M Employees_

_To celebrate C&Ms 43erd birthday, we are going to hold a camping trip for any employees interested in attending. I have already booked 150 camp sites for June 15th to June 19th at the North Ridge Park. Anyone who wants to attend please fill out the attached forms and return it to me ASAP, First come first serve._

_Thank you all and I hope to see you out there on June 2oth!_

_Signed_

_Edward Cullen._

* * *

...

"I am not going" I said harshly.

"I never said you had to" said Edward with a smile, "but good luck on trying to convince your roommate that you don't want to attend, she goes every year to our outings" Edward said, smirking.

Oh no

I simply dreaded going home and seeing Alice. Because I knew Edward was right, this would turn into a fight that I know I will lose. June 15th is a month away right? So if I just break my leg or something before that, being me it wouldn't be hard to do, then I could get out of going right?

I continued to mull over the idea of purposefully injuring myself to get out of the camping trip until Edward drove into my apartments parking lot. You see, Edward insisted since we were always going home at the same time anyways, that he would drive me home so I wouldn't have to walk (he said it was dangerous).

I walked up to Alice's seventh floor apartment, using the stairs so it would take longer to get there and increase the chances of falling and becoming unable to go to this hell trip.

I walked up those stairs without stumbling once... just my luck. When I walked in the apartment, I didn't see Alice, to my great surprise, because she is usually in the kitchen trying and failing repeatedly to make dinner. I walked into her room and saw she was going through her closet and pulling out all sorts of clothing and then placing them on the bed and then going back to her closet for more. I also noticed a neat pile of my clothes next to hers.

"Alice, what in the world are you doing?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Preparing for the camping trip of course!" she chirped, "I need to see what we need to buy for it at the mall tomorrow!"

I sighed, how was I supposed to tell her I wasn't going when she acted like this?

"Alice..." I started

"Bella" she suddenly stopped going though clothes and looked at me straight in the eye. "Don't worry about anything at all; I am taking care of all of it! I am even sending your form in! You don't even have to thank me" she said with a smile that said 'complaining will get you nowhere'

I whimpered and walked back to my room.

And now I'm here writing to you, my last dear friend, the only one who doesn't betray me by sending me into the forest of doom for four days.

I don't think I can live through this; maybe I _should_ try breaking my leg...

* * *

0000

000000

0000

* * *

**FINISHED! OMG! Just in time too! I am leaving for my camping trip in five hours!! I have to go super early in the morning T.T LOL who thinks it was a good idea for me to have my character here be in the same situation as me? I am going to be writing while I am there so I hope it will be good! XD **

**Also, I gave up on the "hiding one line from twilight in every chapter" because it's just too much work. **

**PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE! The more reviews I have the sooner I will update! That's a promise! (AKA the difference between one chapter when I get back, or two)**

**Also! If you are a fan of Batman, I highly suggest the fanfiction "****Front Page Headline: Does Gotham Know Batman?" By Mellmo It only has a few chapters up for now, but its super good, and I can tell it's going to get better :P **

**(is it just me or is the ending of my chapters turning into advertisements for other Fanfictions... all well haha that's ok XD)**

**NOW! REVIEW REVIEW!! 3 and I will love you forever!! And use my magic to give you a hundred years of good luck!! .**


	8. Journal 7, Road Trip to Hell

**Oh my god! You guys, once again, made my day with all the wonderful reviews you sent me. Thank you so much **_**whoa.oh.twilight, ObessiveReader09, sli723, WritingxIsxMyxLife, AlyssaJonasCullen**__**, **__**and Nightmare and Dream**_** for reviewing on Journal 6, you guys are awesome XD**

**Oh and for those who realized that I am not supposed to be back yet, on my previous chapter I said I am going camping for seven days, well, my mom and I realized that we realllllllllyyyy didn't like camping, so we left early :D (Much to my dad's disappointment ... I feel sort of bad about that XD) We left Monday actually XD when we were not supposed to be back 'till Friday or Saturday.**

* * *

--

Journal 7- The Road Trip to Hell

--

* * *

The month following the camping announcement flew by, and before I knew it, I was standing in front of a huge jeep, stuffed with tents, sleeping bags, food and back packs. There were also two huge canoes strapped securely to the top of the vehicle.

"I think I did rather well." Alice declared proudly. She was the one who managed to stuff two jeeps worth of stuff into one, and still allowed room for six occupants.

"hnn"

"Oh Bella, don't be like that! You will have a blast I promise!"

"hnn" Yea, I will have a blast in the torrential downpour expected to last most of the weekend.

"Well Rose, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett should be back any second now."

"hnn"

"They just had to drop the cars back of at their houses. Good thing Emmett allowed us to use his jeep for this trip; even I wouldn't be able to fit all this stuff in my Porsche, Rose's BMW or Edwards Volvo."

"hnn"

"Hopefully Rose won't try to sneak in another "essential" bag of cosmetics or something, I don't think I would be able to fit another bag in."

Rosalie was looking forward to this trip almost as much as I was. Words like "tents", "bugs" and "outhouses" did not appeal to Rosalie at all. At first, she was so against going, even Alice was not able to convince her, but then Emmett managed to talk (bribe) her into going.

Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett returned in Alice's car about five minutes later. Just when we were about to leave, everyone started realizing things that they had forgotten.

It wasn't until about a half hour, and a few new bags, later that we finally got on the road.

Edward, as usual, insisted on driving, Emmett was in shot gun, and Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and I were all shoved in the back. It must have been a pretty humorous sight for people looking in. Except for Edward (the driver) we were all coved in bags of stuff to the point where only our heads poked out.

The car was complete chaos, with everyone trying to talk about different things all at the same time.

"Where is my cell phone?!"

"Where is the map?!"

"Get this cooler off me!"

"Shove over a bit Jazz"

"Where is my cell phone!?"

"How long is the drive?"

"Your cell is in the orange bag, Rose"

"About four hours"

"Where is the Map?"

"Alice could you have any room under your feet for this?"

"I gave the map to Alice"

"Where is the orange bag?!"

"I gave it to Bella"

"Uhh... I think it fell under my backpack... one second..."

"WHERE IS THE ORANGE BAG?!"

"Calm down Rose, why do you need your cell phone anyways?"

"Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety nine bottles of b-"

"Shut up Emmett, Bella, do you have the map?"

"I need my cell because I do!"

"Oh! I found it Edward! The map is right here!"

"Thanks Bella, now we might be able to find our way there without getting lost."

"I NEED THE ORANGE BAG!"

"Bella, can you look at the map and tell me when our next turn is?"

"Rose, the orange bag is at the back of the trunk; there is no way for us to reach it"

"Ninety seven bottles of beer-"

"Edward, can we stop somewhere and open the trunk to get this girls cell phone?"

"Take a left at the next lights..."

"Sorry Alice, there is no way to open the trunk without untying the canoes, and there is no way we are doing that."

"Damn it all!"

And that's how our journey started. Things settled down after about an hour or so. We tried our best to get comfortable so we could sleep a bit, but it was hard to do that with fishing poles shoved into your back. This was truly a road trip to hell.

--

--

I must have fallen asleep at one point because all of a sudden, we were at the camp site. We drove in and Edward left to go confirm our reservation. When Edward returned, he drove us down to the site.

It was beautiful; even I had to admit that.

It wasn't a very large camp site, but it wasn't very small either. Trees surrounded the site in a sort of semi-circle type of way. There was an opening in the trees and bushes at the back of the site that led to a beautiful, large, lake. The view was amazing.

It seemed that as soon as we parked the cars and got out, it started raining. Edward and Jasper rushed to tie the tarp up between four trees so that we had some shelter from the rain. When they were done doing that, Alice and I dragged the picnic table under it, and we all started unloading our bags on it.

I gave Alice the best 'am I having a blast now?' face that I could.

Thankfully, the rain stopped just long enough for us to pitch up two large tents. Alice, Rose, and I were sleeping in one tent, and Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were sleeping in the other.

I recognized many of the people at the nearby camp sites from work. Which made sense considering this was a company 'vacation' thing. I recognized Mike Newton, a newbie to the company like me who for some reason kept on trying to strike up a conversation with me.

I also saw Angela and Jessica a few campsites down. I thought of going to say hi, but I knew that would mean having to talk to Mike, who was sharing a camp site with them and some guy named Ben.

It was starting to get dark out, and people were busy getting their tents up, so I didn't have to worry about having to deal with people I didn't want to deal with as well with dealing with my current situation.

I have so far, in this last ... not even an hour yet, managed to nearly break my ankle twice, and nearly fell into the lake once.

I could tell this was going to be a great trip.

In order to distract myself, I started digging through the snack bags Alice packed. Eventually I found the Reeses pieces (my personal anti-depressant).

"Ha-ha, what's wrong with you? You look like you just got dumped by the love of your life."

I turned around to face the voice, while brushing chocolate off my face.

"Very funny Edward, you know perfectly well 'what's wrong'"

"Oh come on, It's just a camping trip. What's your problem with the great outdoors anyways?"

"Camping goes against my survival instincts" I crossed my arms over my chest, exaggerating my stubbornness.

"And we all know how powerful your survival instincts are"

"Shut up" I mumbled, stuffing more Resses pieces down my throat.

--

--

And now in a sleeping bag, with a flash light, writing about my last days. I don't understand how it could be June, it feels like January. My feet are freezing cold, and are probably going to fall off any second now. I feel like crying, why oh why did I let Alice talk me into this?

* * *

--

* * *

**Sorry everyone for such a short chapter . next chapter will have more happening in it, I promise and it will be much longer (I have the entire thing planned out already, so it shouldn't take too long for me to update)**

**Lol, if it interests any of you, 95 percent of the things that happened in this chapter is what really happened on my first day camping. The car ride was chaos (I took notes of what people were saying, and wrote it down here XD lol ) and the Resses Pieces thing is all me, I took like 3 party bags of it with me my anti-depressant.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! The more I get, the faster I update. –oh and even though some authors hate people begging for updates, I love it :D -**


	9. Journal 8, Worse than Shopping

**Wow, for the first time in ages... I have nothing to say for the long long long authors note I add at the beginning of my chapters! GAK! **

**Thank you **_**whoa.oh.twilight, ObessiveReader09, sli723, WritingxIsxMyxLife, AlyssaJonasCullen, Nightmare and Dream, Irishwhirlpool, kirstismiles13, RoGueSurfer, and Mellmo **_**for leaving wonderful reviews :D**

**-**

**-**

**Journal 8- Worse than Shopping**

**-**

I woke up in a soft, big, warm bed. I could hear birds singing outside, with the beautiful morning sun shining through the large curtained windows of the beautiful five star hotel.

Yea, I wish.

No, this morning I woke up in a hard, small, and cold sleeping bag. I could hear the pouring rain and the thunder roaring outside. There was no sun that shone through the thin, fabric walls of the tent because it was still three o clock in the morning.

It was pitch black, but I managed to stumble around and fling my arms a bit until I found my backpack and my flashlight. (I only stepped on Alice once, but luckily she didn't wake up.)

I stumbled my way back to my sleeping bag, I didn't want to turn on my flash light and wake the others up. When I was safely hid away under the sleeping bag, I turned on the flashlight and took the book of poems I packed for this trip out.

All of a sudden I felt something drop on my sleeping bag, something very small... and very wet.

Oh no.

I poked my head out of the sleeping bag, my movement caused the droplet of water to slide down the side of my sleeping bag, and join a few others around my sleeping area.

Oh well, isn't this just fantastic.

Why is it that I, the one who least wanted to go on this trip (at least Rosalie got something out of it) has to be the one that gets rained on when the stupid tent starts to leak?

If I were some sort of dog, I would have growled, but seeing as I am indeed a human, I didn't. Instead I glared at the general spot that the leaking was coming from, as if that would make it stop. Then I retreated back inside my sleeping bag.

I woke up the next morning in a sort of daze. First I felt confusion, because I didn't really know where I was, then I felt sadness when I remembered where I was, then that changed into annoyance towards the people who were being loud outside and not letting me sleep though the rest of this horrid vacation.

I grudgingly climbed out of the sleeping bag and got changed. I struggled to get the tent open and struggled to get out the small opening. Of course, before I could find my shoes to put on, I stepped in a huge puddle. I cursed loudly and went back inside the tent to change my socks. I could hear the laughter of everyone outside who had witnessed this and I blushed furiously.

I waited until the blushing faded before going outside again. Emmett was sitting in a lawn chair with Rosalie on his lap, Alice was digging through the car looking for something and Edward and Jasper were surrounding a portable stove, obviously trying to get it working.

"mornin' " I mumbled as I reached the picnic table.

"Good morning Bella" Edward said as he lit up the stove.

"We are cooking pancakes, how many do you eat?" Jasper asked.

"uhh... two I guess" I said and took a seat on the picnic bench. I looked over to Rosalie, she didn't look very happy.

"uhh... Rosalie... what's wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Well, nothing really, It's just that I am stuck here in the middle of nowhere with no electricity, no clean bath rooms and no damn showers but hell, other than that I am just great!" Rosalie responded with a huff.

"I couldn't agree more" I snorted a bit at the end and glanced at Alice, to source of my misery. "At least you get something out of this, I don't."

"It's not worth it one bit. This big idiot failed to mention the absence of showers. I assumed we were going to a camp site that has a place for showering, not some stupid wilderness park!"

I nodded in agreement.

"Well, today we will probably take the canoes out, I am sure you two will enjoy that." Edward said as he got some plates out of the box beside him.

Edward was wearing a simple pair of jeans, and a plain black polo shirt. It was very odd for me to see him in such casual clothes, after all, I usually only saw him in the office, so he was always wearing a suit or some other formal clothes. It looked good on him, of course it does, anything would look good on him.

I forced myself to look away from him, and look around at the others instead. We were all wearing very casual clothes, but of course I was the only one here casual looking. The thought sort of depressed me, even though I was not really one to worry about appearance that much, but when you are surrounded by such gorgeous people, you can't help but compare.

I sighed out loud.

"Oh come on Bella! Stop sighing! You to Rose! You guys are making everyone else depressed!" Alice said jabbing me lightly in the ribs.

I glared at her, "well then maybe you guys should have respected our wishes and just let us stay home."

Alice ignored my comment. "Is this worse than shopping?"

"Defiantly"

"Is this worse then... a makeover?"

"You bet"

"Is this worse then... uhh... clubbing?"

"Possibly, this lasts longer"

Alice laughed; at least she found this amusing.

When we were all done our breakfast, Emmett and Jasper took the canoes off the car and we all got ready to go paddling.

Things started out ok, I managed to get into the canoe without falling (with help from Edward) and I got one of the seats, because I was the one paddling in the front. In my canoe was Edward, Rosalie (who is currently ignoring Emmett after he said something about bears) and I. Edward was paddling in the back, so he was steering, and Rosalie took a cushion and sat on the floor.

We raced Emmett's boat and lost terribly (thanks to me). I was actually sort of enjoying myself but I made sure that no one realized this; I was trying to make a point here!

I was when we got back and it was time to head that problems started. I insisted that this time I try getting out without help; I had my non-existent pride to protect after all. Of course I tripped and fell into the shallow water and got completely soaked and ever scraped my ankle on a rock.

Cursing loudly, I got up and headed towards the tent to grab a towel and get changed. Thats when I heard Rosalie's scream.

I quickly turned around and saw Rosalie looking at me terrified. I looked down at my leg to see what was all her screaming about.

On my leg was a long, black leech.

I when numb and the blood rushed out of my face. The last thing I remember before I passed out was Edwards's hands on me as he tried to stop me from falling.

--

--

--

When I came to, I was in the tent, on my sleeping bag.

I shot up and looked down at my leg. There was no sign of the little monster except a small wound on my leg that was covered by a band-aid.

"Well I guess that makes it twice that you passed out on me."

I shot my head around and saw Edward sitting behind me on Alice's sleeping bag. All of a sudden the head rush from sitting up so fast hit me and I flopped back down.

"Where are everyone else?" I asked, ignoring his previous comment.

"They went to find showers; they are in other campgrounds nearby. Rose demanded that she needed to take a shower and we thought that you might want one to, so they went looking for the closest one." He explained.

"Ahh..." I said. I sat up and Edward leaned forward and lightly grabbed my shoulder, in case I fell back again.

"I'm fine" I said quietly, looking down to hide my red face. He let go of me, watching me to make sure that I was really ok.

I was feeling a bit better now, so I decided to take a trip to the washroom, which was about a fifteen minute walk from here. I managed to convince Edward that I was all right and that I did not need an escort to the washroom, so he went to make us something to eat.

There was a short cut to the washrooms, it cut through the huge bend in the road, saving lots of time that it would take to walk all the way around. I ignored the "no trespassing "sign and decided to take it, after all, I knew that the others also used this short cut without problems. I started down the path, when I saw someone coming in the opposite direction. I made sure my eyes were on the ground, as I got ready to pass by the person when I glanced up a bit and realized who it was.

"Hey Bella" Mike said happily.

"Oh, hi Mike"

"How have things been?"

"Terrible" I answered.

"Hu? Why?" He asked confused.

"Because I hate camping" I said simply, now wishing that I just said "fine" so then we wouldn't have to keep up this conversation any longer then it needed to be.

"Oh, that's too bad. Why did you come then?"

Oh how I wish that he would just let me go to the washrooms. "Alice made me" I said as I tried to subtly step around him so I could keep going.

"Oh I see, yea, their group can be a bit pushy at times, I guess it comes with the appearance right?"

"Excuse me, they are my friends." I said, now angered. How dare he say that, yea sure they can be pushy, but not half as pushy as he was being right now, and it certainly had nothing to do with their appearances. "They are all wonderful people, the best friends in the whole world"

"Oh... sorry" he said awkwardly.

"Well, I have to get back to the site before nightfall, so I better get going" I said hastily and walked past him, not waiting for him to respond, and continued walking.

I was still in a bad mood when I returned to the campsite. I saw the Jeep back, so that must mean that they are back from shower hunting.

Rosalie came out of the tent and looked to be in a reasonably better mood then earlier. Alice and Jasper were talking about something as they set up the wood in the fire pit.

"So you guys found the showers?" I asked.

"Yepp" replied Emmett "It's only about a fifteen minute drive so you can still go tonight if you want."

"Yea, I will for sure, I need to wash all this lake goo off me. Where is it?"

Emmett took a pencil and drew out the directions for me on a piece of paper.

I thanked him and took the paper from him. I went to the tent to grab the things I needed. I was heading towards the car when I noticed Edward appear at my side.

"Hey, do you mind if I tag along?"

"sure" I said, not really sure if I was happy or not about the fact he was coming. I was not very happy about the fact that being alone with him in a place that was not the office, made me very nervous. When I am nervous I tend to over think what I am saying and end up sounding stupid. At the same time though, I was happy for the chance to be alone with him, something that I should defiantly not be feeling; it was wrong. "Only if you let me drive" I finished.

"Why do you all of a sudden want to drive?"

"Because you drive like a maniac" I replied bluntly.

"Actually, this will be the first time I have seen you drive. I can trust your driving right?" he joked.

"Of course! My driving is a lot more safe then yours, which is always at least 20 miles over the speed limit!"

He simply shrugged at my comment and walked over to the passenger side of the car with his bag of what I assumed was clothes and stuff needed for showers.

We got in the car and I got out the map Emmett drew for me and started in the direction I was supposed to go. We were both quiet at first, but not the awkward sort of quite, more like the calming kind.

"So..." Edward said after a few minutes, "are you going to tell me what happened when you went to the washroom that had you in such a terrible mood when you first got back?"

I was shocked he noticed. "Oh, it was nothing, just bumped into Mike Newton." I didn't really feel like going into details.

"Ah..." Edward replied. "So he is still interested in you?"

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"You didn't notice? Why do you think he always is trying to talk to you and get you to go with him to lunch?" He asked amused at my ignorance.

"He is just being overly friendly" I argued. I couldn't believe anyone in their right mind would be interested with boring me.

Edward ignored me, "Well, he has good taste in women I will give him that" he said light-heartedly, then he laughed and said, "but he is probably one of the most annoying creatures to ever been born. I would hate to have to hear what goes on in his mind." He laughed a bit.

I concentrated on the road while I blushed bright red at his previous comment. I knew that he obviously meant it in a friendly, joking way, but I couldn't help but be extremely embarrassed.

"You know Bella; we could probably push the car faster than you drive it." He complained.

"Well I am sorry that I respect the rules of the road" I said defending myself. "And we could so not push the car faster; I would slip and fall and get rolled over by the car for sure." I joked.

We laughed for a bit on that one, and started discussing situations of what would happen if we really did try to push the car. We almost always had me display my award winning clumsiness and have do something incredibly stupid, and he would have himself play superman and would save me from a horrible, tire treaded, death. It was the most fun I had in a long while.

-

-

-

**I... cannot...believe... I just stayed up all night writing this chapter (and getting distracted a lot). Its right now seven in the morning... and I haven't went to sleep yet... because I wanted to get this chapter done... so you guys better make it worth it and send me nice reviews :D or ones laughing at me for the idiotic mistakes I made due to my insomnia, i don't really mind.  
**

**:D TWILIGHT THE MOVIE RELEASE DATE WAS MOVED TO NOVEMBER 21****st**** FOR THOSE WHO DIDNT ALREADY KNOW! And to those who did, YAY!! –even though I am mourning the fact that harry potter release date was pushed back... T.T- **

**REVIEW!  
**


	10. Journal 9, Denial

**To my dear readers,**

**I am very sad to announce that due to my sleeping habits (or lack of) ' (aka staying up all night writing FF) my mother dearest (pfft) has banned me from using my computer after 12:00 am (when I do most of my FF writing) -she takes it from me! My laptop! My baby! - AND she is making me do this new thing called "chores", it's all really silly actually. Because of this, my updates might be slowed. I am still not sure how long it will be 'till I convince my mother to halt this foolishness.**

**Big thanks to...**

_**aussiebabe, WritingxIsxMyxLife, Abigail Tracey, whoa.oh.twilight, mbmimi, Nessa19, Nightmare and Dream, Mellmo, Irishwhirlpool **_

**For amazing reviews!!**

_**--**_

* * *

_**Journal 9- Denial**_

* * *

_**--**_

Ok, I will admit that last night I had a lot of fun talking with Edward, but that did not change the fact that I wanted to go home, now.

After my last experience with canoeing, I decided to not tag along with everyone else on today's canoe trip. I was not the only one to stay behind though, Rosalie decided she had one too many canoe trips as well and said that was enough for her.

I waved goodbye to everyone before joining Rosalie back in the tent.

The number one thing I hated about this tent (other than the fact I had to sleep in it) was that in order to open it, you had to bend all the way down to the bottom in order to reach the small zipper puller thing. Even after that you only had a slit in the side of the tent, so you needed to reach down again in order to open it along the bottom, making a bigger opening and therefore a lot easier to fit through. Being the lazy person I am, I usually just try to slide through the slit made with the first zipper and not even bother with the other one. Being the clumsy person I am, I usually trip and fall on my face.

It was the same today. After tripping my way into the tent, I greeted Rosalie with a smile. She was lying on her sleeping bag and had a book open in front of her.

"I thought you didn't like reading Rosalie?" I asked as I sat on my own sleeping bag.

"I don't really, but there isn't much else to do. Also, you can call me 'Rose' you know."

"Uh... Ok"

"Well this is not my book you know, its Alice's. I looked at your book as well but I cannot understand those weird poems and stuff that your book is full of." She said, smiling and look at me.

"Oh, I love reading poems." I answered.

"So you are a book nerd as well, no wonder you and Edward get along so well." She teased.

I turned bright red.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with your work I don't think there will be a problem" Rosal...Rose said.

"W...wha...what are you talking about?!" I stuttered and turned so red that I was surprised that blood wasn't coming out my ears and nose.

"It's quite obvious you know, Alice realized it as well. That's why we planned it so Edward was with you for most of yesterday." She said smiling.

"I still don't get what you are talking about?! Realized what? There is nothing to realize!" I nearly shouted and my face must have looked like I fell in red paint.

Rose looked at me sceptically. "You like him."

"I do not!" I cried. Just because he is the most beautiful, charming, polite and perfect guy I have ever met that doesn't mean I like him!

"The only one who doesn't know is Edward himself, he is very oblivious to this sort of stuff." Rosalie said, ignoring what I said.

I realized that it was pointless to argue with her, her and Alice are very much alike in that way. There was no way that I would like him in more than a friendly manner. I respected him very much as both my boss and friend, and I enjoyed his company, but that doesn't mean I like him in a romantic way...does it?

I was bright red as I pondered this. I came up with only one solution, the reason I was so flustered about this, was because of how he looked and the fact he was so nice to me. These were both things I was unaccustomed to, so I reacted funny. I most defiantly did not like him as anything other than a friend.

"But aside from that..." Rose closed the book she was reading and turned herself to face me, "we have to come up with a plan."

"A plan for what?" I asked confused.

"To get the hell out of here of course!" She exclaimed in a whisper, as if they could hear us from across the lake.

I smiled, and laid down in the same position Rose was in, my chin propped up with my hands.

"What can we do?" I asked.

"Well... maybe I can call someone from back home to... fake an emergency that would require up to return immediately!"

"But then they would know that it was set up once we get back." I stated.

"All well, at least we would be out of the accursed forest." She said bitterly.

"But then we would feel guilty afterwards."

"hnn" was Rose's response.

"At the rate I am going now, I will probably have a broken leg or something by the end of the day. In that case we would at least have to stay in a hotel or something. Maybe we will get lucky."

"Let's try doing this without someone getting hurt." Rose laughed.

We continued to think of things that would get us home sooner, but we turned up blank. Eventually, we both fell asleep.

-

-

I woke up to the sound of Emmett calling Rose, and, beside me, Rose cursing him to oblivion for waking her up.

"We are back!" Emmett shouted.

"Yea you idiot, we realize that!" snapped Rose.

"what's the matter?! It almost sounds like you didn't want to hear my voice!" Whined Emmett playfully.

"Well you heard correctly, I was about to have the best sleep I had since we got here before you woke me up!" Rose shouted angrily.

It was, according to my watch, about one in the afternoon. I got out of the tent (once again tripping, but I managed to stay on my feet) and walked over to the picnic table where Alice was taking out the chips and cookies.

"Did you think you were going to get those all for yourself?" I laughed. I was in a much better mood now that I had a decent nap.

"Drat" Alice joked and handed me the tin of cookies, while she opened the bag of chips.

"Wow! Who made these cookies, they are delicious!" I exclaimed as I went for another one.

"Edward did, he is a surprisingly good cook." Alice said as she reached across and took a cookie from the tin.

I simply 'ahhed' in response. Is it just me, or is Edward good at everything? I suddenly remember the talk I had with Rose in the tent. I blushed a bit and made a mental note that I would have to straighten things up with Alice when I got the chance. (Even though I doubt that she would listen to me anymore then her best friend did.) I didn't want to bring up the subject without a reason, because I didn't want her to think I was thinking about it too much...

I looked over at Edward. He, Emmett and Jasper were playing some sort of card game. He must have won because Emmett and Jasper cursed a bit and Edward was laughing his beautiful laugh (I am seriously going to have to stop thinking things like that).

I quickly looked away, not wanting Alice to think I was staring or anything ridiculous like that.

"Listen up everyone! We are going to play a game!" Emmett shouted. Alice and I put down our snacks and joined everyone around the campfire area.

"Oh really? What are we playing?" Alice asked.

"Geo-Cashing!" He announced excitedly.

"And what exactly, my dear, is geo-cashing?" asked Rose, sounding still slightly annoyed with him.

"Well it's like treasure hunting; only using a GPS. Geo-Cashing is when someone hides a box or something at a certain location and goes online to a website and gives out coordinates for it and then people go find it." Jasper explained.

"Inside the box or container, is either a paper that you sign to show you found it, or a little item that you take and replace with something of your own." Edward finished.

"For our game though, we looked up the coordinates for three different Geo-Caches' in the area, all at about the same distance from one another and are in completely different directions. We will split up into groups of two, Rose and I, Alice and Jasper, Bella and Edward, and see which group finds the Cache the fastest and returns to the campsite!"

"Does this mean hiking" I said, turning green.

"You bet it does!" Emmett sounded very excited.

I groaned.

"About how far away is the things?" asked Rose, not looking very enthusiastic.

"Each are about a two miles or so from here."

"I am not going" Rose said bluntly.

"The reward for the winning couple is a five hundred dollar gift certificate that works for the entire mall back home." Emmett said.

"One or each of them? Or one for the two to share?" asked Alice

"They will each get one."

All of a sudden Rose and Alice were all game.

"I have no need for five hundred in shopping money" I said, " I am not going to die in order to get some card that will insure Alice will take me on some shopping hell trip right after this one."

"There is a big book store in the mall Bella, it works there as well." Edward said.

Oh that was tempting.

"Still not worth dying for"

"How about a promise? I will not force you to any clubs, parties, or shopping trips, for a month if you agree to participate, and if you win, I will make it two months. Oh, and if you give up half way through this deal is invalid. " Alice said, knowing I could not refuse an offer like that.

Each pair received a GPS, a walkie-talkie, two water bottles, and a flash light. We also got a small figurine - a McDonalds give a way probably- and a pen.

"Why would we need a flash light in broad day light?" I asked Edward.

"Well, the cache might be in a darker place, like in a cave or something. It's also good to have in case for some reason we are out when it gets dark."

I didn't like the sound of that.

There were three pieces of paper in a bowl with the coordinates of the three caches; Edward went up to pick ours from the bowl. We were lucky; we didn't get one of the ones that required that we canoe to. (That would mean carrying the canoe when we got to land)

The ones who got the Canoe trip was Rose and Emmett, much to Rose's furry. I felt really bad for her, but then I realized that she would, of course, be doing no work at all, she would make Emmett carry and paddle the canoe.

We all agreed that even if we didn't find the cache, we would make sure to be at the campsite before it gets dark; none of us thought it was a good idea to be hiking when it was dark out.

"Ok everyone!" yelled Emmett. To prove that we did find the cache, you must take a picture of it with your camera phones, so make sure at least one partner has it with them."

"Ok ok..." we agreed together, and we all separated into our groups and head off. Edward and I headed south-east.

"I really don't understand why we have to do this. We should be at home right now" I pouted. "Whose stupid idea was it to go camping for the trip anyways?" Edward was walking a little bit ahead of me, because I am a slow walker and he is not.

Edward smiled, "Mine"

"Why the heck would you do that?!"

"Because I like camping, and so do most people actually. And it's more affordable for everyone in opposed to a trip to Florida" explained Edward, who slowed down a bit so he was walking by my side.

"How can anyone enjoy being so...uncomfortable!?"

"Well, it's true that it's a bit uncomfortable, but it's nice to be in a different situation then you are used to and... rough it out for a while"

"No it most certainly is not" I mumbled.

Edward laughed at me. "You are really amusing you know."

"Nice to know I am entertaining you. At least someone is having fun now. I can't believe we are going to have to walk for two miles." I whined.

"If you want, I can carry you."

I blushed deep red at the offer. "N...no thank you" I stuttered and looked down at the ground in embarrassment. How can anyone not be embarrassed when you are a full adult being offered a piggy back ride because you don't feel like walking?

"Ok then."

I was quiet for a few more minutes before I noticed that we were heading off the trail.

"Woah, wait! Where are we going?!"

"... in the direction that we need to go... towards the cache..." Edward looked at me like I was losing it.

"Oh I know WHERE we are going; well I don't, but still. I meant why are we going off trail?"

"Because that is the way we are supposed to go, and there is a trail here, see? Its small but you can see where other people have walked here before." He pointed at the ground beneath us.

"That's barely a trail, it's nearly over grown and there are sticks and plants everywhere that are just screaming 'trip on me!'" I complained.

Edward sighed. "You know that offer I made earlier I still in effect, now you can either stop complaining or I will pick you up and carry you over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes."

"I'm walking I'm walking."

"Walk directly behind me so that way I can clear the way easier, and I can catch you if you fall."

I blushed red and made a point out of walking a good meter or two behind him. The plan backfired when I tripped over everything and had to push sticks out of my way myself.

"You know if you just stop being stubborn and walk close to me like I told you to, this would be a whole lot easier for you." Edward said smirking.

"What are you talking about? I am perfectly fine..." I was going to tell him off a bit more but I tripped over a thick tree root and ended up face first in a burr bush.

Edward had to help me get out of that one, much to my embarrassment. I also had three big burrs stuck in my hair (near the ends thank god) that did not seem like they wanted to come out.

This time, Edward made me walk behind him under the excuse that he didn't want to waste anymore time. I tripped more the usual because I was concentrating on trying to untangle the burrs from my hair, but Edward caught me every time.

I think I might be going insane from all this, because I actually felt a little bit happy with my situation. That made no sense at all, because my feet hurt, and I was covered in scrapes and bruises. Maybe it was the person I was with that made me happy... No, I must be going insane.

I held onto the walkie-talkie while Edward had the GPS (him being the one who knew how to use it). I heard Emmett and Jasper making bets on who is going to win. Every now and then Alice or Rose would steal the walkie-talkie from their partners to check up on us. They found the fact that I fell in a bush very amusing until they found out that I got burrs stuck in my hair.

"Oh my god! That is terrible!"-Beep- Rose exclaimed.

"How bad is it caught?"-Beep- Alice asked, worried.

"Well thanks a lot guys, I tell you that I nearly cracked my skull like seven times since we left and you guys laugh, but when you find out I messed up my hair, now THAT is a tragedy for sure." –Beep-

"Is it caught near your scalp?"-Beep- Rose asked, ignoring my previous comment.

"No, it's near the ends of my hair." –Beep-

"Well that's good, so if worse comes to worse we won't have to cut your hair super short."-Beep-

"Hnnn" –Beep-

The conversation stopped after that, and Emmett and Jasper tried to get Edward to place a bet as well, but he refused. (I couldn't help but think he knew that there was no chance of winning with me... ouch...)

"Hey Bella, Look over there!" Edward pointed in the direction he was looking at.

Not anymore than thirty yards away from us, what a big deer. It was a male, judging by its antlers. It was eating something off the ground. It took it a few seconds to notice our presence, it looked up at us, startled a bit, looked at as if it was waiting to see if we were planning on attacking it, then went back to its grass.

"Why didn't it run away?" I whispered to Edward.

"Probably because it's used to humans. This is a campsite, so it is not as easily spooked by us as most deer are."

It was fascinating watching the deer going about its business. A few times it looked up at us –usually after we moved or something- to make sure we were not planning on attacking it.

It was another ten minutes or so before the deer wandered off, so Edward and I were rather behind everyone else in the competition we gave up on long ago.

"Should we just head back?" I asked "there is absolutely no way that we will win this."

"Come on, we will never be able to show our faces to the others if we give up!" Edward said, trying to get me motivated or something.

"... I will never be able to show my face to anyone because I will die of exhaustion before we get out of this stupid forest." I grumbled.

"Well, if we give up now, then that deal you made with Alice will no longer be valid, and if she wins, you will be stuck going on a massive shopping spree with her right when we get home."

Grr...

We continued our journey for another two hours or so before we heard a whooping yell through the walkie-talkie. Emmett and Rose apparently found their cache and were on their way back to the camp site.

It was another ten minutes or so before Alice and Jasper announced that they found their cache.

"Are we getting close to ours?" My breath came out in short gasps.

"Yes, it should be another fifteen minutes or so before we get there."He did not seem to be tired at all from the two mile hike.

We continued to follow the directions that the GPS gave us. It eventually led us into a beautiful clearing. It was not very big, about the size of our campsite. Compared the filtered green sunlight in the forest, the sun here made everything look like it was practically glowing. The grass, still a bit damp from rain, was bright green and the trees around us cast remarkable shadows that seemed to dance in the wind. There was a small creek with a weird rock formation along one of its sides.

"Whoa..." I said in awe.

'It's really beautiful isn't it?" I heard Edward say beside me.

I looked over at something even more beautiful, a picnic table.

"Sweat haven!!" I exclaimed and ran, with energy I did not know I still had, and sat down on the picnic bench with a happy sigh. "I am never getting up ever again." I breathed.

"Oh, so you are planning on just staying there for the rest of your life?" Edward teased.

I ignored him, "So where in this place is the cache anyways?"

"I don't know, we have to go look around." Edward said.

"hmph"

"Fine, I will look around, you sit there and rest; we have another two hour walk ahead of us. If we want to get back before dark however, you better be prepared to walk fast."

I watched him as he searched around the creek and around some of the nearby trees. After about ten minutes he looked around at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Bella, I know you don't want to get up to look around, but you could at least look _right_ _underneath you_."

"huu?" I looked under the picnic table, there was nothing there.

"It's under the bench you are sitting on, tied to the top."

I stood up, my legs nearly gave up from underneath me, they were so sore. I groaned in pain and sat back down, only beside the two strings instead of on top of them. Edward untied the strings and took down the plastic container.

The box wasn't exactly what I expected. I expected some old wooden box or something like that –I guess I watched too many treasure hunt movies- instead; this was a simple plastic Tupperware container, with an 'extra strength seal' lid.

Edward popped the lid off. Inside, was a small note book.

"I assume this is the log" Edward said.

"Yea, I have the pen right here" I said, pulling it out of my pocket.

We signed our names in the log,

_Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, June 17__th__ 2008_

I almost laughed at the difference between our handwriting. Mine was scratchy and hard to read, while Edward's was a beautiful script.

We put the log back inside the container, and tied it back on the top of the bench. Edward informed the others that we found our cache and were on our way back right now.

There was no way I would be able to walk another two miles.

My legs have completely cramped up, to the point where it hurt to shift them into a different position, never mind walking through the fricken forest.

"Is something wrong Bella?" Edward asked when he saw I didn't leave the bench yet.

"I... can't walk... my legs are all cramped up" I explained extremely embarrassed.

"Here, I will carry you then"

This time I could not argue with him, because there was simply no way I could walk on my own. When I was securely on his back, he started walking again. It was exceptionally embarrassing for me to be this close to him. I could hear his breaths, still even, as he walked down the rocky path. His bronze hair tickled the side of my face as the wind tousled it.

I could not help but be extremely... happy with this. As much as I hated causing him such trouble, I enjoyed being alone with him, I enjoyed this proximity. It was totally out of character for me to be feeling like this. I could feel my heart beat fast as I leaned closer to him.

There was no way that Alice and Rose could be right... right? Even if I did, not saying I do, have any... beyond friendship feelings for Edward, I could never act on them and there was no way he would ever like me in that way back. He was my boss, my employer; there is no way a relationship like...that would be able to last.

The rhythmic sound of his breaths and the rocking movement made when he took a step, made me very sleepy.

The last thing I remember before falling asleep was Edwards's voice humming a beautifully sweet melody.

* * *

**WOW! That was my longest chapter EVER!! Over four thousand words!! WOO HOOO!!**

**As many of you might have noticed, the clearing in my story is based on the meadow in the actual Twilight books.**

**I really hope you like the pace I am taking with Edwards and Bellas relationship. I know that many fanfictions I read usually have them falling in love at pretty much first sight and then they are in a relationship by chapter three :p I really hope you like how I am taking it slow, and it will continue to be like this for a while, after all, there are many obstacles that they will have to overcome before they can be 'together'**

**I hope you guys give me reviews for this chapter, you don't know how happy it makes me to see those emails in my inbox :p**

**Later on, probably with the next chapter, I will be posting some pictures of the camp site (I modeled it exactly after the one I visited XD). **

**Now... REVIEW!! :D**

* * *


	11. Journal 10, Tomatoes

**GOOD DAY EVERYONE (or night, I'm not sure when I will be updating this :P) I am finally back from my writers block (or laziness, whatever you prefer to call it) This chapter will be from Edwards Point of View! YAY! Well, most of it will be. This chapter will not be following the journal theme I had so far, I am actually thinking of dumping that "journal" thing(even though i sort of already did that :P ) (I'm probably still going to call the chapters that though) and only have the journal thing pop us once in a while when Bella has something she needs to think about, a way for her to vent out her problems/accomplishments/feelings or whatever. Tell me what you think of that when you review on this chapter ******

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

**--**

**Journal 10- Tomatoes  
**

**--**

**EPOV**

My eyes quickly skimmed over the document in front of me. My hand repeated familiar movements as I signed the areas designated. I placed the sheet on top of a large number of other signed sheets, and I picked up a new sheet from an even larger pile next to it. I hated days like this, nothing but paperwork. The past three days since the camping trip have been particularly bad, for the people left in charge during our absence completely slacked off, and left all the departments with more work then we have ever had before.

We ended up leaving the campsite a day early, much to Rose's and Bella's delight. The night we came back from geo-cashing (which Emmett and Rosalie won) it rained so hard that half our campsite was flooded when we woke up the next morning. Luckily none of our belongings were lost or ruined, but unluckily Emmett, Jasper and I found ourselves in a good few inches of water when we woke up.

"Excuse me" I heard a voice say. I looked up at my assistant, Bella. Her dark brown hair was brushed back in an elegant knot (Alice doing no doubt), a few strands of hair that escaped fell nicely beside her heart shaped face.

My eyes met with her deep brown ones for a moment before she looked down at the floor in embarrassment. Her pale face suddenly turned red as it does so often.

"Yes Bella?"

"Sorry for bothering you, I know you are busy but would you mind if I attend the training session they have today for new assistants?"

"I don't see why not, I asked for there to be no phone calls sent up here because I am busy, and you finished all your other work for today, so you are free to go." I replied smiling, she was always so formal at the office.

"Thank you Edward" She smiled "It's going to be starting soon so I should be going now... good luck with your work"

"Yea"

When she left, I dove back into my pile of paperwork.

It was around noon that my Blackberry buzzed, and I saw that I got a text from Emmett.

_meet me and jaz my place 1_

_- - - - -_

_From: Emmett  
12:39 22- JUN-08_

It was about time for my lunch break anyways so texted him back saying I would be there and to use proper English when texting, his slang gives me a headache.

I finished up the page I was reading, signed it and left the office.

I saw Jaspers car already in parking lot when I got there. Emmett's condo was on the top floor of at 15 floor building, so it took around ten minutes to get to the top floor (it was just my luck that the elevator was broken).

The inside of Emmett's condo was a mess as usual. Video games were scattered all over the living room, and about three or four empty pizza boxes were piled up on the coffee table. In the kitchen, which was to my left, was emitting a strange stench, which, upon further inspection, turned out to be a bunch of Chinese food containers. I vaguely remembered Emmett saying like three weeks ago that he got Chinese food...

On the kitchen counter, there was a vast amount of reddish-liquid that was smeared all over the wall, and a large amount also got on the floor. Resting in the middle of this mess was a small mallet.

"Emm... why is there smashed tomato all over your kitchen?"

Emmett's booming voice came from the living room "Oh! Those are tomatoes that Rose brought me; she said that I should be eating more vegetables. I thought they would be more fun to smash with a mallet though, they explode like water balloons!"

This shows the maturity level of my dear brother.

"Wont Rose like, kill you, if she sees what you did to them?"

"Oh don't worry, she already did."

"What did she do?"

"She threw the dictionary at me, and told me not to waste food."

"Ahhh"

"Emmett got a new game for the Xbox" Jasper said when I entered the living room.

"It sort of sucks though" Emmett said.

"But we should all try it for traditions sake"

We tried the new game of Emmett's, and it turned out exactly as Emmett said. We ended up playing Halo 3.

After flattening Emmett and Jasper twice, we (they) gave up on playing Xbox. We cleared of the coffee table and brought out the beer. There was a basketball game on that Emmett wanted to watch, so he turned the T.V onto the sports channel.

"So how has work been Ed?" Emmett asked.

"Don't call me Ed, and don't mention that evil word. I have been at my desk for the past three days straight. I have been so irritable, I feel so sorry for Bella, having to hear me curse and yell at everything. I accidently snapped at her yesterday for bringing me the wrong kind of coffee, when it was defiantly the coffee shops fault, not hers. I thought she was going to cry." I also recalled terrifying her when I begged for her forgiveness afterward.

"Haha, that sucks. So how has Bella been, is she doing her job well?" Emmett asked.

"She's been great, a bit clumsy, but still very efficient." Defiantly a lot better than my past assistants, when they weren't fixing or twirling their hair, they were spilling their nail polish all over my desk.

"Why don't you ask her out? It's been forever since you had a girlfriend."

I nearly choked on my beer.

"Where in the world did you come up with that?"

"I am no Idiot, shut it Jasper, I saw the sparks fly at that camping trip." Emmett teased.

Jasper, who snorted loudly when Emmett claimed he was not an idiot, nodded his head in agreement.

"You guys are delusional, she is a very nice girl and all, but dating my assistant would defiantly be frowned upon by many." Not to mention she is just a friend.

"Pahh! Don't make up excuses Ed, you like her and you know it."

"Don't be absurd Emmett. And don't you be snickering Jazz, you and Alice have been eyeing each other since you guys were five and you still haven't asked her out."

Jasper turned a bit red and then turned his focus back to the basketball game I knew he didn't care about at all.

"You guys are in such denial it's not even funny" Emmett declared, "if only you two would just open your eyes and see reality and stop being such a couple of little girls, then you would have a beautiful, loving relationship like mine and Rose's!"

I looked over at the huge dictionary still lying on the floor since Rose's last visit and looked over at Emmett sceptically.

"It's all part of the love brother". Emmett said nodding his head in wisdom.

"If love is all about throwing heavy objects at each other, then I would happily say that I am out on that idea. Besides, I have lots of work to do and I don't have time for such nuisances. Speaking of nuisances and work, I really should be going now."

"So should I" Jasper said, "I have an essay due tomorrow that I barely started." Jasper was currently attending a teacher's collage nearby.

"Fine fine, go ahead with your boring lives, I pity you!" Emmett said in fake sorrow, then he started mumbling about the advantages to having a girlfriend, many of which involved things I will not repeat.

"See you guys Saturday ok? Alice planned a picnic then and she told me to pass the message that anyone who skips out will lose their head!" Jasper warned.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, and I like my head where it is, thanks." Emmett replied.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**EmPOV**

Almost the minute Jasper and Edward walked out the door; I grabbed my phone and hit the speed dial number "1".

"Emmett, did they leave yet?"

"Yea, I didn't get squat out of them though, they are so stubborn."

"They still insist on denial?"

"Looks like"

"Don't worry; I will defiantly get something out of Bella and Alice. Mark my words, the four of them will be together by the end of the week! After all, I am the best match maker in the world, isn't that right dear?" I could almost feel the 'you-better-agree-if-you-value-your-existence aura radiating out of the phone.

"Most defiantly honey, you are the best." I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

"You know I still haven't forgiven you for that tomato mess I found yesterday." Rose pointed out.

"Yes yes, the tomatoes, Edward and Jasper found it very funny."

"...You don't mean that that mess is still sitting there do you?"

"Of course not baby! I cleaned it up as soon as you left yesterday, I just happened to tell them the story!" I looked over at the now-drying tomato guk all over my kitchen.

"That better be true, because I am on my way now and I will be there in ten minutes, and oh my lord Emm, if you are lying to me..."

With that, she hung up.

I laughed at how seriously Rose took this whole "matchmaking" thing. I actually honestly hoped it all worked out, Alice and Jasper have been on the verge of dating for like ten years and it was about time my brother got himself a girlfriend.

But for now, I had some tomato to clean.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**BPOV**

The training session turned out to be completely useless, I already knew most of what was said. At least I got a free stationary for attending, and a pen that said 'C&M Publishers' on it.

I walked into the office and Edward was at his desk, still with that pile of paperwork sitting in front of him, however it was rather smaller then it was when I last saw it this morning. I sat down at my desk and opened the laptop.

"Have you been sitting there all day?" I asked.

"No, I went over to Emmett's place for a couple hours earlier on." Edward said, and then he looked up at me, and looked at me thoughtfully. I started to go red again.

"What is it?" I asked.

He then blinked a few times as if he didn't even really realize he was staring at me.

"Nothing, just thinking about something." He said.

"Oh ok..." That was weird. "So what is happening tomorrow? Do you think you will be done with the paperwork soon?" I asked, still flustered a bit. I already finished booking all the appointments he has for the next week.

"I should have all this done by tonight, so I will probably be at meetings the whole day tomorrow. I have a bunch I need to catch up on since I asked for there to be no meeting with clients, or any other sort of meeting for the past few days because of all this."

"Oh ok" I was a little disappointed that I would be alone the whole day tomorrow.

"But, I have an hour break for lunch; do you want to go somewhere with me then?"

I then opened the drawer as if to look for something, so he wouldn't see my face turn as red as a tomato. There was no reason for me to get all embarrassed about this right? After all, it wouldn't be the first time Edward and I went out before, why was I reacting like this now? My heart was beating fast inside my chest, and I prayed to god that he couldn't hear it.

"Uh... ok" I said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Ok, be ready to leave around one, is that ok?"

"Yea... that's fine" I continued to look for the unnamed something in my drawer.

Edward managed to finish his work around 7:00, so we got to leave then as well. I was happy to be home so early today, but my mood for some reason suddenly died when I got into the apartment, and saw Rose and Alice sitting in the middle of the living room floor in their pyjamas , with a huge bowl of low-fat popcorn and a case of coolers.

This could only mean one thing...

Girl talk time.

* * *

--

**OH THE HORROR THAT IS GIRL TALK TIME BELLA! TURN AROUND AND RUN FOR IT!! YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!! GAHH!!**

**_I AM SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER T.T only like, 2500 words, i am so ashamed with myself T.T  
_**

**Lol hi everyone! It's me! The great author of this marvellous-grammar-mistakes-and-typo-filled-story! I hope you all liked this chapter! Cuz I had such a hard time writing it!! I found out that Edwards POV is so much harder than Bellas!! (Probably cuz I know how Bella will react to certain situations, because she is very much like me in many ways :P) **

**And don't we just all love Emmett and his silly ways, I suddenly feel like taking a mallet and smashing up some tomatoes as well! It actually sounds like fun!**

**ALSO! If you see any typos/ grammar errors, could you please point them out to me, cuz I am writing really late at night (3:00) again so I might have made stupid mistakes that I would like to fix, and my proof readers are both asleep now T.T and I can wait to post this story so I must do it now!!**

**I really have to stop using stupid MSN talk here in my authors note don't I? It's a baddd habit I say –Nodds-**

**NOW REVIEW!! If you want the next chapter any time soon! DEFEAT THE LAZY MONSTER THAT IS CONTROLLING ME WITH YOUR AWESOME REVIEWSS!! **

**.**


	12. Journal 12 Power Out!

**Good day everyone!**

**Just to let you all know, I decided to have it so the "journals" only appear once or twice a chapter, instead of it being the entire chapter. If you don't get what I mean, you will understand once you read this chapter. **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! I am happy that I finally reached the 100 review mark! YAY! I still have hopes that you peoples will review so that way I can finally surpass my friend who gets like ... way to many reviews (and I must get more then her).**

**And for those who may wonder why this is chapter 12 when the last chapter was called "journal 10" it is because I had a two part chapter earlier on, and since that counts as two chapters but I called them both "journal 5" I sort of messed up the numbering. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
**

**Chapter 12 – Power Out!  
**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_**Monday, June 23**__**rd**__**, 2008**_

_Dear journal,_

_I just got back from work. Today was a rather relaxing day after the past few days of nonstop paperwork that Edward had to do (that put him in a rather bad mood) and the nonstop running around, delivering this and that, that I had to do._

_But today total sucked_

_I am not really sure why I look back on today, and remember it being really depressing and boring. Actually, I lied; I know the reason why today was a bad day. However, don't get the wrong idea, like Alice and Rose did. Last night, when Edward said he would be at meetings all day, he was really not kidding. He even had to cancel lunch because he was behind schedule, not his fault of course; he is always punctual when he can help it. One of his clients turned up a half hour late, thus backing up everything else._

_Alice and Rose of course, had to bug me about it for like a half hour once they squeezed the reason I looked so unhappy when they came to the office to check up on me. I told them it was just because I was bored, but they insisted I was missing the one I "love" –utter foolishness I say-._

_Oh, I forgot to mention about last night's "girl talk" turned out to be nothing but more of Rose and Alice's attempts at making me confess my undying love for Edward –more foolishness- _

_Tomorrow, Edward has the day off, YAY! Because that means I get the day off too!! The only down side to all this is that Rose and Alice are having me come over to Rose's place for a sleepover –where they are going to torture me with some sort of cosmetic product for sure-._

_Well that's all I have to say for now... I will get back to you... later when I have more to write I guess..._

_-Bella_

I wrote the last "a" in my name and closed the book. I was right now supposed to be getting ready to head off to Rose's home for the sleepover that might end my life.

I sighed and slid the journal between my mattress and the box spring underneath, where I always hide it.

I heard Alice calling me from her room, telling me to hurry up.

I grabbed an old t-shirt from my drawers and an old pair of sweat pants for pjamas. The sweat pants I had since the beginning of time, so they were ripping a little at the knees, around the waist line and they were frayed at the bottom. For tomorrow, I grabbed a plain green t-shirt and a pair of worn jeans.

After shoving all this plus a toothbrush into a large plastic bag I went to the front door where Alice was getting some stuff from the fridge.

"What are you doing?" I asked

Alice then put the stuff into a backpack, "Oh it's nothing Bella, just some stuff for the sleepover." She replied.

"Ok... whatever" I said, ignoring her suspicious answer.

"Bella, do you have any idea how bad plastic bags are for the environment?!" Alice scolded.

"Yea, yea, sorry Alice." I smiled and rolled my eyes. This week, Alice decided to become an Environmentalist. That is probably going to last about as long as her vegetarian idea lasted (three days).

-

-

Alice drove us to Rose's beautiful bungalow home, which was a bit further away from the busy city. The outside walls were made of this light coloured stone, and there was an amazing landscaping job surrounding the entire house, as far as I could see. There was a long driveway that went around in a circle in front of the house, and in the middle of that there was a gorgeous fountain. The place must be worth a fortune, figures that Rose must also come from money.

We drove up the drive way and parked the car.

Rose greeted us at the door, and gave both me and Alice a hug. When we entered the house the first thing I thought was "this place smells like perfume" and the second was "holy god! This place is amazing."

The inside was decorated in a very modern style. There were two long black leather couches in the living room to our left. In front of them was a glass table with a black frame and some sort of mini fountain thing on it (whatever it was, it was pretty cool). The far wall had a huge mirror on it, making the room look even larger then it was. Straight ahead was a entrance to the kitchen, which was very clean and had a lot of band-new looking things in it that seemed to never been touched. To our right was a flight of stairs that led to the upstairs room.

I looked around for a few seconds before saying

"Whoa Rose, this place is amazing."

"Meh, it's nothing big." Rose said, in an attempt to sound modest, even though I could hear the smugness in her voice. She is clearly really proud of her home.

-

-

"Oh no" I replied, backing away as fast as I could.

The night has so far been lots of fun, with popcorn and even some lame chick flick. We played a game of ping pong, that ended with everyone slightly more bruised then before (thanks to yours truly).

But suddenly, it turned into hell.

"You get away from me right now Alice!" I screeched, throwing a pillow at her and running around the corner into the kitchen.

"Bella! You almost got it all over my designer pillow!" Rose scolded

"You will have to worry about a lot more then "designer pillows" if you don't get _that _away from me..." I ran in a circle, through the kitchen and living room, trying to escape from Alice and her gunk of death.

"It's just a facial mask Bella."

"It's _green_ and _gunky _and _cold_. There is no way you are getting that on my face."

"Rose, I will tie down Bella. You go get the cucumbers." Alice shouted over my whining.

Rose then walked in with a plate with slices of cucumber. Without thinking, I ran towards her.

Rose backed up a step, confused. I then reached towards the plate and grabbed the cucumbers.

"Bella what are you..." Then I shoved them all in my mouth.

"BELLA!!" Rose and Alice shouted angrily.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_A few blocks away..._

"Jasper! Where in the world did you put the remote?!" Emmett shouted, throwing back another cushion.

Jasper was down in the basement, looking for food and drinks. "I think I put it on one of the side tables... the one on the right with the lamp on it!"

I laughed as Emmett made a mess out of Jaspers living room looking for the remote.

"It's not there Jasper!" Emmett shouted in distress.

"Why don't you just change it manually?" I asked

"Because even if I do that now, what if in the middle of the game something really exciting happens, and I have to turn up the volume or something like that. I won't have time to crawl across the room and change it _manually. _Seriously Edward, you should think things through a bit more before you ask such stupid questions."

"Well I am sorry Emmett, it seems I am ignorant in the ways of the television watching." I rolled my eyes and propped my feet up on the coffee table. Personally, I had no interest in the football game, so I really didn't care if Emmett found the remote or not. I did however; feel sorry for Jasper who will be left with a living room that looks like a deranged bear was let loose in it.

Of course, that didn't stop me from spotting the remote in-between the cushions of the seat I was sitting on, and hiding it in my pocket.

"This is a conspiracy I say!" shouted Emmett.

Jasper came upstairs then, and saw his living room.

"Emmett! What the fuck is this?!" Jasper shouted

"I can't find the remote! It is most defiantly not on the side table!" Emmett turned towards Jasper, and I used that chance to put the remote on the table.

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't" They were arguing like four year olds.

"Turn around, it's right there!" Jasper said pointing to the table. He smiled; he saw me put the remote there.

Emmett swung his head around.

"What the hell!?" he yelled and walked towards the remote. He picked it up, and gave me and Jasper a look, his eyes accusing us of treachery.

I put my gestured with my hands that it was not me. Emmett then looked at Jasper.

"I was downstairs the entire time, it couldn't have been me. Maybe you just missed it"

"Meh! Whatever, I have the remote now and..." Emmett glanced at the clock, "The game is starting!"

"Emmett, why can't we do something other than watch a game on TV when you come over? You will see the score in the newspaper tomorrow, and I know you are taping it at home right now." Jasper said, putting the cushions back in the other couch and sitting on it.

"Are you crazy?! Why would I wait until later to watch it? When I can watch it now AND later?"

"Well..." Jasper began.

And the power went off.

"This better be a fucking joke god." Emmett cursed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_At this time over at Rose's house..._

"ew ew ew ew!"

I scrunched my nose in disgust, and in an involuntary reaction to Rose smearing cold, green gunk on my face.

Alice and Rose eventually bribed me into submitting to this torture. They told me I can have two vetoes tomorrow when we go to the mall, instead of the one I usually get.

"Oh stop being so dramatic Bella. It's not that bad." Alice laughed at me pretending I was being tortured by some medieval torture device (can't be much worse than this).

"Just think how smooth and clean your skin will be after this!" Rose said.

"My skin is smooth and clean enough without this nonsense." I mumbled.

Alice, since I ate the first batch, cut up some more cucumbers and brought them over to Rose.

"Oh you got to be kidding Alice! Is there even a point to that?"

"If you are going to do a proper facial, Bella, you need cucumbers" Alice explained.

"Oh I see, that makes perfect sense now." I said very sarcastically.

I closed my eyes and Rose placed two of the slimy green things over my eyes.

"You guys... I feel like an idiot."

"Oh great!" Alice exclaimed

"What's great? That you made me look like an idiot like you planned?"

"No Bella, the power went out." Rose explained

I sat up and took the ridiculous cucumbers off my face and opened my eyes to look around.

"Would you look at that; a power line must have gotten busted somehow, because it's not storming or anything outside is it?" I asked and looked out the window.

"No it isn't, but it better turn back on soon. Well, let's finish up what we are doing here and find some flash lights while there is still enough outside light to see." Rose said

By the time we finished with the green gunk (I was so happy to get that off my face) it was nearly 9:30 at night. What a waste of time I say.

Alice went to the kitchen to put the remainder of the green gunk in the fridge (it was homemade green gunk apparently, that's what Alice was getting out of the fridge earlier). When she returned, Rose had all four large flashlights out. They cast an eerie glow around the room, good thing I am not superstitious.

"Ok, so we should plan out our shopping spree tomorrow!" Alice suggested.

"Oh please Alice."

"What do you mean by 'oh please Alice'? Don't you know that shopping is a very delicate art that requires upmost preparations?!" Alice asked me.

"Uh, no I guess not." I said rolling my eyes.

We laughed a bit, and talked about a bunch of stuff ranging from rumours about different celebrities, to what is our favourite way to eat waffles.

"I wonder what the guys are doing now." Rose wondered out loud.

"Uh, I have no idea" I answered.

"Because they are also getting together tonight, for a guys-only night thing. That roughly translates into 'drinking beer and watching games on the television.'" Rose explained.

"Oh? We should call them up and ask what they are doing." Alice asked and grabbed the phone.

"Smart Alice, yea let's just use our _electrical_ phones in the middle of a power out. Yea, that will work well." I teased.

"Right... we can't get signal... that sucks!" Alice threw the phone back on its base.

"What's wrong Alice? Missing Jasper?" Rose teased.

Alice blushed a bit.

"Oh shush Rose, we all know that you are missing Emmett. What is this, the first night in like two years that you are not going at it with him?" Alice stuck her tongue out at her.

"Don't you wish I could say the same thing about you and my brother" Rose said

"Why, aren't you guys mature." I said sarcastically, watching the two of them sticking their tongues at each other.

"Don't even get me started about you." Rose said turning to me.

"What do you mean about me?" I asked, even though I knew what she was going to say.

"You and Edward, that's what's about you."

"Oh please Rose, don't start with this nonsense again!" I said, turning slightly red.

"The only thing that is nonsense here Bella is your refusal to see what's so obvious." Rose explained.

"What's obvious?" I asked, being stubborn.

"That you like Edward, in a more then 'just a friend' way!"

"That is not true." I said blushing deep red now, "in what ways is it so obvious?" I asked making quotations gestures with my fingers when I said 'obvious'.

"Well for one, your face is right now the same color as my curtains –deep red-. And secondly, I can just tell. Whenever his name comes up, your face brightens up. Whenever you talk to him, you stumble and get embarrassed easily. Those are just a few reasons why I know." Rose said

"Well, for your first point, anyone would blush when they are being accused of liking someone like this. As for when his name is said, you are just seeing things when you say my face brightens up. Lastly, I always stumble around and get embarrassed easily, not just around Edward." I retaliated, turning so red that I wanted to hide my face in my hands.

"one day Bella, one day you will realize I was right." Rose said.

"On that day Rose, you have my permission to dye my hair bright purple." I said.

"I will remember that Bella" Rose said smiling.

I bet she would, not that she will ever have a reason to have to remember. I am not the kind of person who falls in love.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .

_Over at Jaspers place..._

"OK, so now that our electricity is out, what in the world can we do?" Emmett whined, unhappy that he was missing his football game.

"I don't know" Jasper said, "We can play cards?"

"How old do you think we are Jazz? 70?"

"Cards are not only for old people. There are games like poker that lots of people our age play." Jasper argued.

"Actually... How about this, we can play poker, and instead of using money to bet the winner, the loser from each round has to sneak into Rose's house, where the girls are having a sleepover, and take something from them and get out."

"Isn't that a bit childish." I asked Emmett

"There is nothing childish about what Rose would do to someone who is sneaking in her home and taking stuff, Edward."

I laughed "I guess not."

"Ok so how about it? Is everyone in?" Emmett asked, as if there was a large group of us.

Jasper and I agreed to play his silly game. I just hope he is the first to lose, and the first to get caught by Rose, that would be enough entertainment to last the whole night.

* * *

- - - - -

**Well that's it for chapter 12 guys! Thanks for all the reviews so far! I am so happy that I finally reached 100 reviews (as I said at the beginning of this chapter)!**

**I know not to much happened during this chapter and the last, but there will be development of Edwards and Bella's relationship for sure in the next chapter.**

**Again, notifying me of stupid typos is very much appreciated. I never have the time to really proof-read my chapters. And even when I do, I usually miss the typos... because I am a failure of a proof-reader (when it comes to my own writing).**

**Please Review!! Even if it's just a smiley face, I love to see those "new review" emails in my inbox :) ****. (I am aiming for 10 reviews for this chapter... –crosses fingers-)**


	13. Please read

**Sorry for this authors note!!**

But i have to tell you people that the updates for this story may become rather rare. This is because i started a new story with my friend AlyssaJonasCullen and its so much better then this one :) or at least it will be.  
I am not the kind of person who can write a fanfiction when my mind is filled with the other one, so once i get a bit further in my other story i will update this one again

Its called 'Technically In Love' and i can simply tell its gonna be awesome! so please read that one ^.^ it will be updated every week so dont worry about slow updates on that story XD 

**AGAIN! I AM VERY SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS THINK THIS IS A NEW CHAPTER :( cuz i know i hate it when authors do this -smacks myslef in the head-**

**PLEASE READ "Technically In Love" :D  
**


End file.
